Power Rangers: Atomic Force
by WolfsbaneX
Summary: An alien race has invaded Earth, and, for five years, were unbeatable. A new team of rangers has risen to defeat them. First fic.
1. Project ATOM Part 1

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Prologue**

Five years ago, an alien called Gelato started his conquest for Earth. He sent battalions of his Gel Troopers to destroy city after city, all who defended themselves to no avail. This continued until, in a place called Five Hills, Dr. Adrian Fisher created the Proton Stinger, a laser charged with protons. The weapon was effective and could easily take out a full battalion. Dr. Fisher was pleased with his work, but a traitor stole the Proton Stinger and its prints before it could be duplicated. The doctor fell into a state of distress until he tripped upon the Morphing Grid. With his knowledge of nuclear mechanics, he infused its power with the three parts of the atom, creating the Red, Blue, and Green Atomic Morphers. He now looks for three worthy enough to operate them.

**Project A.T.O.M. Part 1**

**NEW YORK CITY, NY 1:43 P.M.**

"Hit the deck!" yelled Andrew Davis to the fugitives, eyes wide. The people flattened themselves to the floor as an explosion passed over them.

"This way!" Andrew yelled waving the people onto a bus. Quickly, the refugee hopped into the bus and jump-started it.

"Next stop, Five Hills," Andrew said to himself. He put the bus in gear and floored the accelerator. The trip lasted five long, cruel months. At their arrival, a man Andrew had never met before asked him to come with him.

**AUSTIN, TX 1:59 P.M.**

Gwen Montgomery hid behind a car waiting for the troops to pass. The slash scar across her cheek had been for running away the first time. She was so sure she could escape without being caught. This time, Gwen took the Proton Stinger, that she had stolen before, and set it to overload to destroy all Gel Troopers in the area. She threw it and the Gel Troopers dissolved. Now that there were no guards, she could run to Five Hills, which she did. As Gwen arrived, the same man that had asked for Andrew motioned for her to come with him.

**OUTSKIRTS OF FIVE HILLS, NC 2:09**

Seymour Russell ran for his life as the Gel Troopers advanced. Five Hills was finally in his sights. A little farther and he was home free. Then, on instinct, the Gel Troopers stopped. The General had given them no orders to go to Five Hills. Who knows what that cursed Dr. Fisher could've invented to replace the Proton Stinger? Seymour, not seeing this, kept running. At the gates, the same man from before told Seymour to follow him.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 3:00 P.M.**

Three very confused young adults waited in a command center of sorts. Seymour, a twenty-year-old Caucasian male with brown hair and brown eyes, was pacing. Gwen, a twenty-year-old Caucasian female with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, was sitting and twiddling her thumbs. Andrew, a twenty-one Cherokee tribe American Indian male with blonde hair and aqua eyes, was standing with his right foot against the wall.

"What could this guy possibly want from us?" Seymour asked.

"Maybe he's a Gel Trooper. I've seen them shapeshift before," Gwen replied.

"No, this guy's an actual person and not a Gel Trooper. I shook the guy's hand and it didn't feel like slime," Andrew commented as he stared distantly.

Seymour walked to this stranger.

"How can we not know he's a traitor?" Seymour asked.

"I've hacked into Gelato's ship's computer. He keeps files on all of his enemies, past and present," Andrew replied as distantly as the first time.

"So?" Seymour demanded.

Andrew looked at him. "He's number one on the list. His name is Adrian Fisher. He's the first to discover the Gel Trooper's weakness and put it into a weapon called the Proton Stinger."

"So, you know me, hmm?" a voice asked. Dr. Fisher was standing in the doorway. The three automatically faced him. Dr. Fisher looked like he was in his early thirties, Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing goggles.

"Why did you bring us here?" Andrew asked.

"Ah, my dear Andrew. So headstrong and resourceful," Dr. Fisher said calmly.

"Get to the point," Seymour said sternly.

"Seymour, so hot tempered and to-the-point and yet you call yourself easy-going," Dr. Fisher said just as calmly as before.

"Please tell us why we are here," Gwen pleaded.

"Gwen, so patient and understanding. Anyway, as you know, I found the Gel Troopers weakness," the doctor replied.

"By adding a proton, neutron, or electron to the molecular structure of a Gel Trooper, you can turn them into an acid that dissolves them inside out," Andrew inputted with a nod.

"Exactly," Fisher replied with a snap of his fingers, "Are any of you familiar with the Morphing Grid?"

"Morphing Grid? No," Andrew responded. The other two wore confused looks.

"I have combined my research with the morphing grid to create these," Fisher said his face full of pride. Fisher pulled out his briefcase and opened it, revealing three devices that looked like cell phones.

"These are the Atomic Morphers," Fisher boasted, "They allow you to become Power Rangers."

"Um, doc, are you insane?" Seymour asked, a questioning look on his face.

"No," Fisher replied.

"If this is the only way to resist Gelato, I'm in," Gwen declared, looking at the other two.

"I'm with her," Andrew commented.

The two looked at Andrew and there was an awkward pause.

"Alright, I'll do it," Seymour said.

"Now to give you your Morphers," Fisher said, grabbing the green Morpher first, "Gwen Montgomery, because of your sunny disposition, I give you the Green Atomic Morpher."

"Sweet," Gwen said, taking the device.

Dr. Fisher drew the blue one. "Andrew Davis, because of your brilliance, I give you the Blue Atomic Morpher."

"Okay," Andrew said, handling his Morpher.

Dr. Fisher retrieved the final Morpher. "And finally, Seymour Russell, because of your leadership skills, I give you the Red Atomic Morpher."

Seymour grabbed his Morpher and examined it.

"So, how does it work?" he questioned, not looking up.

"The morph call is 'Atomic Scramble, Engage'," Fisher replied, "Best of luck to you, rangers!"

The three looked at the doctor and placed their Morphers in their pockets.

**GELATO'S SHIP 3:00 P.M.**

"Master, I am ready to go to Five Hills and destroy Doctor Fisher once and for all," a blue, slimy, humanoid being said as he kneeled before a throne.

This being was a warrior of Gelato's. He was as tall as a normal person, had armor on his shoulders and around his waist. The purple spots on his arms were pores to shoot toxin.

"Very well, Hydrotox," a second blue slimy being said, "Attack at once."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Trivia: This fic is actually leftovers from another idea: Power Rangers: Prisoners of War


	2. Project ATOM Part 2

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Project A.T.O.M. Part 2**

**FIVE HILLS, NC 3:32 P.M.**

Hydrotox and some Gel Troopers attacked the city. There were many explosions and injured people.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 3:32 P.M.**

Alarms started going off.

"Doc, what's going on?" Seymour asked.

"Gel Shocker in the North Quadrant of the city," Fisher replied.

"Gel Shocker?" Gwen asked.

"Gelato's elite warriors with abilities Gel Troopers don't have," Andrew explained.

"Let's go," Seymour shouted and the three ran off.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, NORTH QUADRANT 3:35 P.M.**

Hydrotox began cackling to himself until he heard, "Stop, Gel Shocker!"

Confused, the monster turned around to see three teenagers.

"What can the puny teenagers do against Gel Troopers and myself, mighty Hydrotox?" Hydrotox asked

"This," Andrew replied as he activated the morpher, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

Nothing happened. Then, a call came in.

"Sorry, rangers. I forgot to mention the password to unlock the voice-activated mode. The code is 2-8-1-3-*," Dr. Fisher's voice came. "Bye."

Silence.

"… He hung up," Andrew said. "Let's try this again."

The Cherokee Indian flipped open the morpher, dialed the combination, pressed enter, and closed it.

"Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

Andrew looked at his armor, admiring it. Gwen and Seymour exchanged a glance, entered the combination and both yelled, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

"Who are you?" Hydrotox asked.

"Power of the Proton, Red Ranger!" Seymour said.

"Power of the Neutron, Blue Ranger!" Andrew said.

"Power of the Electron, Green Ranger!" Gwen said.

"Through the power of science we defeat the alien foe, Power Rangers: Atomic Force!" all three said in unison.

"Gel Troopers, attack!" Hydrotox yelled.

The footsoldiers charged at the teens.

"Neutron Blaster!" Andrew yelled as his weapon appeared. The Neutron Blaster was a blue triple-barreled pistol; the barrels formed an equilateral triangle with the vertex pointing up.

"Electron Daggers!" Gwen yelled as her weapon appeared. The Electron Daggers were green daggers, blade and all.

"Proton Sword!" Seymour yelled as his weapon appeared. The Proton Sword was a red wakizashi, blade and all.

"Hydrotox is mine, you two handle the Gel Troopers," Seymour told the other two.

"Right," the other two replied in unison.

Andrew began blasting away at the Gel Troopers, reducing them to smoking puddles. However, a sharp punch to the back made him drop the weapon. It was a Gel Trooper. The blue ranger kicked the alien in the chest and it keeled over. He grabbed the Neutron Blaster again and went back to blasting.

Gwen was having a harder time. She slashed two across the chest, destroying them. However, two Gel Troopers sneaked behind her and grabbed her arms, causing her to drop her daggers. Gwen began to struggle and squirm. Gel Troopers began to crowd around her. Then she got an idea. She drew her side arm, the Atom Laser. She blasted the two holding her, then dropped to the ground to retrieve her Electron Daggers. In a swift, circular motion, Gwen then slashed the surrounding Gel Troopers, annihilating them.

Seymour was in a pickle. The pores on Hydrotox's skin had released tendrils to constrict the ranger. Though still having his sword, Seymour was being slammed continuously into the ground.

"Hey, Hydrotox, take this!" Andrew yelled as he fired a blast from his weapon.

Hydrotox shrieked as his tentacles were severed.

"Thanks, Andrew," Seymour said.

"No problem," the blue ranger replied.

"Since he's weakened, do you think we should combine our weapons to finish him?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! Let's put 'em together, guys!" Seymour yelled.

_Seymour places his sword into the top barrel. Gwen places her daggers in the other two. Andrew shifts a hidden switch and the three barrels pull back perpendicularly to the main body of the blaster to reveal a bigger barrel. Gwen and Seymour support the weapon while Seymour mans the trigger._

"_Atomic Scrambler!" the three yelled, in unison._

_Seymour pulls the trigger and the rangers all yell "Fire!"_

_The monster is caught in the blast and destroyed._

"Power Rangers!" the three yelled.

**GELATO'S SHIP 3:40 P.M.**

"Biomecha, send the reconstruction nanobots," said Gelato, a blue muscular being with dreads, armor and twinswords.

"Immediately, master," replied a pink female being with braids, armor, and dozens of knives.

Biomecha tapped on the keyboard a bit, then pressed enter. A module shot from the ship, and entered Earth's atmosphere.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, NORTH QUADRANT 3:41 P.M.**

The ranger looked up to see a module of sorts fall from the heavens.

"Get down!" Seymour yelled.

The rangers jumped to escape the impact, and received no damage. They dusted themselves off, and exchanged high-fives.

"What?" Seymour asked. "It that the best Gelato's got?"

"No," Andrew replied. He pointed behind Seymour and said, "That is."

Seymour turned around to see a fifteen-story Hydrotox emerge from the module's crater.

"What the heck is that?" Seymour yelled.

"Hydrotox," replied Andrew tersely.

"Eep!" Gwen said.

Suddenly, the rangers heard a sharp buzz emit from a pouch in their belts. The three took out their Atomic Morphers, and flipped them open.

"Hello?" Seymour asked.

"Rangers, Gelato has shot a reconstruction module."

"A what?" Seymour asked.

"A reconstruction module revives fallen Gel Shockers, and the waste of the nanites causes the Gel Shocker to grow to frightening heights," Andrew clarified.

"Correct, Andrew," Dr. Fisher came again, "Luckily, I have been working on a solution. Project A.T.O.M."

"Huh?" the rangers asked while dodging Hydrotox's prodigious foot.

"**A**lien-**T**erminating, **O**perated **M**achines," Dr. Fisher said, "Your zords."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Mr. Information doesn't know what a zord is? Oh my God! It is a giant machine that each of us pilots that can combine and make a bigger machine," Seymmour said, "You never watched Power Rangers before?"

Andrew sat there silently. There was obvious tension.

"Yes, Seymour. To summon your zords, dial 6-9-#-*-*."

Silence again.

"..He hung up again. Alright, all together now," Seymour said.

The three rangers dial the combination and shouted, "Atomic Zords, power up!"

Suddenly, three streaks headed to the spot the rangers were, one by air, one by land, and one by sea. The streaks stopped to reveal a jet, a car, and a boat/sub type thing that resembled a manta ray.

"These are our zords?" Andrew asked.

"Yep," Seymour replied, "Each one is colored after its operator."

"Sweet," Gwen said.

The morpher rang again.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" Seymour said before flipping the device open.

"Rangers, to activate your zords, you must name them," Dr. Fisher said.

"Doc, isn't that _your_ job?" Seymour asked.

"No," replied the doctor tersely.

Yet again silence.

"...Okay, this is getting awkward," Seymour said.

"Let's just name these things before Hydrotox tries to squish us again," Andrew said.

"Agreed," Seymour said.

The three thought and thought. Then, with confidence, Seymour called out, "Proton Flyer!"

The jet glowed with red light, and the red ranger was transported to the zord via particle teleportation.

"Sweet!" Seymour exclaimed as he scanned the cockpit. He then found a spot where the Atomic Morpher could lock into place.

"Let's lock and load!" he declared as he did so.

"I guess the Neutron... Runner?" Andrew said as he looked at the car.

The car glowed with blue light, and the blue ranger jumped on top of the cockpit. He was then carried down via lift.

"The controls seem simple," mused Andrew as he scanned his cockpit.

"Andrew," came Seymour over zord interface, "There's a place that your morpher can lock into."

"I see it," Andrew replied. "Lock and load!" The morpher clicked in place.

"Electron Sub! No, wait, that's stupid. Electron Manta, I guess," Gwen said.

The sub/boat thing glowed green, and the hatch slid open. Gwen jumped in the cockpit, and the hatch slid back into place.

"Cool beans," Gwen said as she perused the dash.

"Who says that anymore?" Andrew asked, not expecting an answer.

"Gwen, there's a..." Seymour began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gwen interrupted, "Lock and load!" The morpher clicked.

The zord interface beeped, and Dr. Fisher informed the rangers that the code *-*-#-5-6-8-0-#-# would unify the zords.

"Alright, rangers, let's put 'em together!" Seymour declared.

Simultaneously, the rangers inputted the code, and cried, "Atomic Zords, unify!"

_The Proton Flyer, Neutron Runner, and Electron Manta are zooming along. The Proton Flyer revolves its nose cone and the wings fold back to create shoulders of sorts. The Neutron Runner folded in half with the trunk sticking up in the air, and split in half the other way to form two halves of a car with the trunk sticking up, resembling legs. The newly fromed legs connect to the nose cone of the Proton Flyer on each side. The Electron Manta separates in half, forming flipper type arms. The newly formed arms connect to the shoulders. A head is lifted in between the shoulders. The eyes glow red, and the Megazord strikes a pose. _

_"Atomic Megazord, Marvel of Science!"_

Hydrotox, enraged, charged the newly formed Megazord. The Megazord dodged and sliced Hydrotox's back with its flipper-like appendages. Hydrotox became even angrier and had his tendrils constrict the Megazord. Sparks flew in the cockpit, a simple room with three computers.

"Whoa, he's tough!" Andrew said.

"Yeah, almost too tough!" Gwen replied.

"Rangers, let's pull it together!" Seymour commanded.

"Right!" exclaimed the other two in remark.

The flippers sliced the tendrils and the Atomic Megazord jumped into the air.

"Let's finish this!" Seymour cried..

_The monster is in dimension of black with swirls of red, blue, and green. The Atomic Megazordsplits its flipper-like appendages in half to reveal an electrical charge. The cannons charge with white light until the monster is blinded. The rangers yell, "Nuclear Annihilation!" Then, three streams of light colored after each ranger cames out of each cannon, swirling and twisting like a drill. The beams hit the monster and it is destroyed._

"Aw, sweet!" Seymour said.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the other two, exchanging high-tens.

**GELATO'S SHIP 5:01**

"Arggh!" cried Gelato in anguish, "I'll get those rangers yet!"

**FISHER LABS, INC. 5:11**

"Well done, rangers, well done!" Dr. Fisher said.

"Did you ever doubt us?" Seymour asked jokingly.

"Not at all," the doctor replied happily.

"So, what do we do now?" Andrew asked.

The rangers and their mentor paused and thought. Then, with a snap, Dr. Fisher exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"What is it, doc?" Seymour asked.

"I have three job positions opend up: a weapons tester, an experimental weapon designer, and a secretary," Dr. Fisher said.

"Alright!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I've had worse jobs," Gwen replied.

"Depends. Do I get to blow stuff up?" Seymour remarked wittily.

"Yes, Seymour, you get to blow stuff up," Dr. Fisher replied.

"Yes!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Alright, boarding is provided in the east wing. And here are your uniforms," Dr. Fisher told them.

In his hands were uniforms that were the rangers' color on black with the Fisher labs logo on it.

"Those show your ranger ID to all employees of Fisher Labs, Incorporated," Dr. Fisher explained, "Also, there is an exoskeleton that allows you to touch Gel Troopers."

"Sweet!" the three exclaimed.

"You start tomorrow, 7:00 A.M. sharp," Dr. Fisher informed them. Then, Dr. Fisher clapped his hands twice and yelled, "Pedro!"

Shortly after, a Hispanic man with black, curly hair in a janitor's uniform showed up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Show these three to their rooms," Dr. Fisher told him.

"Okay, boss, I do it," Pedro replied, "Follow Pedro."

The three followed and could only wonder how long Gelato's attacks would last.

* * *

Trivia: Pedro is supposed to be Venezuelan


	3. Red Redemption

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Red Redemption**

**FISHER LABS, INC. 7:00 A.M.**

Seymour was looking around his new room, a spacious room with the walls painted red. All of his old posters were up, showing his favorite bands: Seether, Three Days Grace, and P.O.D. And, while he was grateful for the board and job, he missed his old friends, his family, his band mates. He looked at his Atomic Morpher, wondering if, perhaps, he would see his family again. Perhaps his band, The Red Crew, was going to get its big break. Perhaps he would stay here. Doctor Fisher seemed like an okay guy, Andrew seemed pretty cool, and Gwen seems to be a decent girl. But, then again, misfortune seemed to hang over him like a storm cloud. And if what happened to his family's house happened to them... He shuddered, trying not to think about it.

Suddenly, a sharp buzz snapped him to the real world.

"Seymour! It's time to go to work!" came a new voice.

"Alright, I'm coming!" the red ranger replied.

Seymour stood up, pulled on his uniform, and walked out of his room. There, he saw a new person, an olive-skinned male with black hair and black irises to match wearing an identical uniform, but with the standard gray replacing the ranger color.

"Oi! You Seymour?" he asked in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah," the ranger replied.

"Name's Marcus, Marcus Regalia," the guy replied, "I'm in charge of the Weapons Testing Unit, or WTU for short. Walk with me."

Seymour did so, wondering what this new person was going to show him.

Marcus walked Seymour to a glass window, which Seymour looked into. Below were people in Fisher Labs uniforms wielding a great variety of weapons.

"This is the room where we test the latest experimental weapons," Marcus explained, "Known around here as the Pit. You and the other rangers will train in the Pit as well."

"Cool," Seymour said.

"Well, I suppose it's cool, as long as your weapon is safely used," Marcus replied, "Otherwise, you'll end up like Rob No-legs."

"Who?" Seymour asked.

"You talkin' bout me, Marcus?" a new voice asked.

The two turned to see a Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes arrayed in his uniform, except he had no legs and was in a wheelchair.

"I was warning the new kid to be careful," Marcus replied, "Don't want anyone in your condition."

"No, we don't want that," Rob No-legs said, "But be careful, kid. Don't turn your back on Rebel, and you'll be alright."

And with that, he wheeled away.

"Who's Rebel?" Seymour asked, very confused.

"Rebel? She's the one who took Rob's legs. But Rob got her back. She only has one eye, and wears an eye patch," Marcus explained.

"Ah," Seymour said, now even more depressed knowing he could lose his limbs.

"Well, let's go over Pit rules," Marcus said, "One: never fire at a non-protected area. Two: always wear your armor. And three: If your weapon runs out of ammo, your done. Get out A.S.A.P. Got it?"

Seymour nodded.

"Well, armor up!" Marcus said, slapping him hard on the back.

"Okay," Seymour replied, "Ready." He pulled out his Morpher, flipped it open, and began to put in the combination.

"Whoa there, skippy," Marcus replied, "Armor up with the weapon testing armor."

"Oh," Seymour said.

Seymour strapped on the chest, shin, and wrist armor, worried about Rebel and her demonic leg-blasting-off ways. With that, he hit the Pit.

"Seymour!" rapped out a scarred-up weapons master.

"Yes sir!" the red ranger replied.

"Doc wants you to try a laser crossbow with a Dimension Pocket and Autoload," he told him.

"Alright," Seymour replied, taking the weapon.

"Now, Seymour, at the sound of the buzzer, fire at will and remember the Pit rules," the weapons master informed him.

"Yes sir!" Seymour replied.

All of a sudden, the two heard a WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP.

"Alarm's going off!" the weapons master told Seymour.

"Rangers, report to garage for briefing," came Dr. Fisher's voice over the intercom.

"Later, sir," Seymour said, hastily taking off the armor.

The red ranger ran to the garage, and, upon arriving, apologized.

"Rangers, I hope your first day is good so far. But, unfortunately, Gelato has sent a Gel Shocker, and some Gel Troopers to invade the West Quadrant," Dr. Fisher told them.

"But, we're in the the eastern-most part of the East Quadrant," Gwen pointed out, "We'll never make it in time!"

"Which is why I made these!" Dr. Fisher exclaimed, gesturing to three motorcycles, colored red, blue, and green.

"Awesome!" the three yelled.

"Rangers, you know what to do," Dr. Fisher said.

Seymour nodded and shouted out, "Ready?"

Andrew and Gwen yelled out, "Ready!"

The three got out their Atomic Morphers, flipped them open, and typed in 2-8-1-3-*. Then, they flipped them closed and yelled together, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

"Alright, rangers," called Seymour, "Let's go!"

Together, they yelled, "Fission Cycles, let's ride!"

The rangers hopped on their cycles, revved the engine, and zoomed to the West Quadrant.

**WEST QUADRANT 10:59 A.M.**

A new monster that was red with black armor called Petrooze was destroying building after building with his fire breath.

"Stop, Gel Shocker!" Andrew yelled as the rangers pulled up.

Suddenly, Seymour froze. He knew this Gel Shocker. He couldn't let what happened to his family happen here.

"Proton Sword!" Seymour yelled, the blade appearing in his hand.

Seymour then revved his Fission Cycle and charged Petrooze. The Gel Shocker was ready and grabbed the red ranger off his motorcycle.

"Seymour!" yelled Andrew and Gwen.

"Fission Cycle laser grid, online!" Andrew yelled.

Andrew then pulled the trigger and yelled, "Fire!"

Blue lasers shot at the Gel Troopers, reducing them to smoldering puddles.

"Gwen, grab Seymour!" Andrew yelled.

"Right!" the green ranger replied, zooming forward.

Gwen turned her Fission Cycle to hit Petrooze with the back wheel, hastily pulled Seymour onto his Cycle, and the two zoomed back to base with Andrew not far behind.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 11:14 A.M.**

"So, let me get this straight? You've tangled with that Gel Shocker?" Dr. Fisher asked, pointing to screen containing Petrooze.

"Yes," Seymour replied, "What was his name? Oh, yeah, Petrooze."

Andrew looked with his eyes wide at Seymour.

"You looked through a Gel Shocker data base, didn't you?" Seymour asked him.

"Yep," the Cherokee replied.

"And?"

The blue ranger thought for a moment, then said, "He's one of the Four Elemental Gels, representing the element of fire. One of the group was destroyed and the other two retired, but he was the youngest of the group, and the deadliest. They say one blast of flames can destroy the entire city of Indianapolis."

Gwen whistled.

"Yeah," Seymour replied sullenly, "I come from a small town not too far from here. Petrooze was sent to destroy my home town. I was going to New York to see my great-aunt and check up on her. As soon as our plane was off the ground, Petrooze shot a blast of that awful fire. Every house burned until it and everything in it was ash. The plane touched back down immediately, and Gel Troopers boarded. Me?" He paused and smiled a sad smile. "I ran like the dickens to get here."

The room was silent.

"Well, if that's what he's capable of, we need to neutralize him fast," Gwen said.

Seymour smiled, this time a geniune smile, and said, "Alright, you two. Ready?"

The other two replied, "Ready!"

The three got out their Atomic Morphers, flipped them open, and typed in 2-8-1-3-*. Then, they flipped them closed and yelled together, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

Their ranger armor flashed on.

"Fision Cycles, let's ride!" the three yelled in chorus.

The ranger zoomed through the city to the place Petrooze was.

"Let's end this now!" Seymour yelled. "Put 'em together."

_Seymour places his sword into the top barrel. Gwen places her daggers in the other two. Andrew shifts a hidden switch and the three barrels pull back perpendicularly to the main body of the blaster to reveal a bigger barrel. Gwen and Seymour support the weapon while Seymour mans the trigger._

"_Atomic Scrambler!" the three yelled, in unison._

_Seymour pulls the trigger and the rangers all yell "Fire!"_

_The monster is caught in the blast and destroyed._

"Power Rangers Atomic Force!"

**GELATO'S SHIP 11:30 A.M.**

"Biomecha, send the reconstruction nanites!" Gelato yelled in a rage.

"Yes, master," Biomecha replied, typing in the code to launch the probe.

**WEST QUADRANT 11:32 A.M.**

The probe hit the earth and a gigantic Petrooze came out of the ground.

"Alright, let's do this!" yelled Seymour.

The three rangers dialed 6-9-#-*-* and shouted, "Atomic Zords, power up!"

The Proton Flyer, the Neutron Runner, and the Electron Manta zoomed up. Each ranger jumped into their cockpit.

"Lock and load!" the three yelled simultaneously, locking their morphers into place. Then, the rangers dialed *-*-#-5-6-8-0-#-# and yelled, "Atomic Zords, unify!"

_The Proton Flyer, Neutron Runner, and Electron Manta are zooming along. The Proton Flyer revolves its nose cone and the wings fold back to create shoulders of sorts. The Neutron Runner folded in half with the trunk sticking up in the air, and split in half the other way to form two halves of a car with the trunk sticking up, resembling legs. The newly fromed legs connect to the nose cone of the Proton Flyer on each side. The Electron Manta separates in half, forming flipper type arms. The newly formed arms connect to the shoulders. A head is lifted in between the shoulders. The eyes glow red, and the Megazord strikes a pose. _

_"Atomic Megazord, Marvel of Science!"_

The Atomic Megazord charged at Petrooze, flippers ready to strike. Petrooze grabbed the Megazord and threw it over his shoulder. The megazord hit the ground hard. Sparks flew in the cockpit.

"Let's pull it together, you guys!" Seymour yelled.

Slowly, but surely, the Megazord got up.

"Time to end it, once and for all!" Seymour yelled loudly.

_The monster is in dimension of black with swirls of red, blue, and green. The Atomic Megazord splits its flipper-like appendages in half to reveal an electrical charge. The cannons charge with white light until the monster is blinded. The rangers yell, "Nuclear Annihilation!" Then, three streams of light colored after each ranger cames out of each cannon, swirling and twisting like a drill. The beams hit the monster and it is destroyed._

"Atomic Megazord!" the rangers yelled as the Megazord did a pose.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 12:00 A.M.**

"Aw, man, am I hungry!" Seymour exclaimed.

Five minutes ago, he had faced the Pit, and came out the last one standing. Rebel was a worthy adversary, but after facing a Gel Shocker and ghost of your past, and beating them both, she just didn't seem like that much of a threat anymore. Seymour chatted in line with his WTU friends until he found a worse trial than Rebel or Petrooze. And its name was lunch.

A/N: Lol, I loved the way I ended. Next, the blue ranger focus story!

* * *

Trivia: Despite the Pit being a nickname for Fanfiction. net, it was totally coincidental when I wrote this.


	4. Black and Blue

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Black and Blue**

**FISHER LABS, 12:00 A.M.**

Andrew paced back and forth in his room, a medium-sized room with a bookshelf containing titles like_ The Great Gatsby, The Scarlet Letter, The Things They Carried, _and _The Glass Castle_. The new environment would take getting used to, but at least is was cozy. Andrew smirked sadly. Cozy. There's a word not found in his astounding vocabulary. Suddenly, flashes of moments past. The invasion of New York, him taken as prisoner, the torture, the painful experiments. Andrew yelled loudly as he clutched his head in pain. His howls resounding throughout the soundproofed room. He just wanted it to end and end now. He banged his head against the wall, a wounded, angry look on his face. Andrew finally collapsed, and cried his eyes out.

**FISHER LABS, 6:00 A.M.**

Andrew pulled out a butter knife from the drawer. He was in the employee kitchen. He didn't know who made that slop for dinner, but the kitchen was fully equipped with a stove, oven, and fridge full of food. And by food, I mean edible food. Andrew pulled out the peanut butter and the grape jelly from the fridge, and bread from a drawer. He hastily pulled out two slices of bread, screwed off the peanut butter jar's lid, stuck the butter knife in the jar, pulled it back out, spread the peanut butter on one slice of bread, then stuck the knife in the jelly, pulled it back out, and spread the jelly on the other slice of bread. Andrew then began to lick the side of the knife. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Andrew froze, his tongue still on the side of the knife like a little kid's tongue stuck to a pole on a cold winter's day. A new person entered. He had an uncanny resemblance to Dr. Fisher, the same eyes and the same color skin, but he had platinum blond hair. This new person saw Andrew, smirked, and shook his head.

"Just because you're not moving doesn't mean I can't see you, Andrew," he said.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Andrew took his tongue off the knife and set it down. He then stared down this person.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Andrew asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh," the stranger replied with a smile, "The name's Tyndall. Tyndall Fisher. Adrian Fisher's my father."

Andrew stared at Tyndall with an expression that read, "I don't believe a word you're saying."

"It's true," Tyndall said, "I may just be the cook, but I'm telling the truth! I am his son!"

Andrew got a wide-eyed look.

"_You're_ the cook? Ha! That sludge you fixed yesterday was disgusting! I had a time just to work up the courage to eat it!" Andrew raged, the wide-eyed look became an angry face, almost a sneer.

"I apologize. I'm not much of a cook. I don't even like cooking. I'm a chemist for Christ's sake!" Tyndall replied.

Andrew's look softened. "A chemist?"

Tyndall nodded, his line of vision perpendicular to the ground, eyes closed.

"Then why did your dad put you here?" Andrew inquired, shooting Tyndall a questioning look.

"I don't know," the young man said, "Perhaps a fluke in paperwork, or maybe he still blames me."

"For what?" Andrew replied.

Suddenly, there was a pause.

"I'm sorry, Andrew, but I must make breakfast," Tyndall said hastily as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Let me help," Andrew said.

The young man pulled out a skillet, turned out the stove, and placed it in the appropriate place.

"Sure," Tyndall replied, "I could use some help."

The two exchanged smiles and began to cook breakfast. Whilst preparing the meal, the two talked about everything from astronomy to zoology.

"I've done some tests on the Atomic Morphers," Tyndall finally said.

Andrew nodded as he cracked another egg.

"And?" the blue ranger asked, eyes fixated on the egg.

"Whenever you transform, it leaves some light radiation on your person. This will eventually make you immune to radiation in general, and should give you a superpower of sorts."

"Hmm," mused Andrew, "You sure?"

"Is lithium an alkali metal?" responded the chemist.

Andrew smirked. He liked this guy, particularly because of the periodic table allusion. At least he wasn't the only person with an higher IQ than 160.

"So, any indication of when this should manifest?" Andrew asked.

Tyndall peered at his watch. Without looking up, he counted, "Three, two, one."

There was an awkward pause.

"So, now what?" Andrew asked, using an open armed gesture.

Tyndall pointed to the P.A. and, almost like it was cued, a voice came requesting the rangers to go to the biometrics labs.

"Well, I'm off. Later, Tyndall," Andrew said.

"Later, Andrew," the chemist replied.

**FISHER LABS, BIOMETRICS LAB, 7:00 A.M.**

"Rangers, I need to scan you quickly," Dr. Fisher said.

At the word "scan", Andrew flinched.

"Is there something wrong Andrew?" asked Fisher.

There was a long pause as Dr. Fisher, Seymour, and Gwen stared at him.

"No," he finally said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Alright then," Fisher said, clapping his hands together loudly, then wringing them, "Let's get started."

"Okay, Doc," Seymour said.

"Just step on the grid," Fisher told them.

Without hesitation, Seymour and Gwen stepped on, but Andrew stood still.

"C'mon, Andrew," Seymour called.

"Yeah, Andrew," Gwen added, outstretching her hand to him.

But to Andrew, it wasn't Gwen's hand. It was his girlfriend's. He remembered her. She was a small girl, no larger than a flapper from the Jazz Age, with deep blue eyes, brown hair, and her breath smelled like a rose. They had been inseparable. That is until the night they were both abducted. Oh, how he missed her!

"Andrew!" Gwen yelled.

Andrew reeled back in surprise, landing on Dr. Fisher.

"Andrew," the doctor said in a strained voice, "You're suffocating me!"

The blue ranger got up. You could immediately hear Dr. Fisher sigh loudly. Andrew turned to see if the doctor was OK, and saw Dr. Fisher breathing into a paper bag. Andrew shut his eyes and turned back around, then turned back to face Dr. Fisher, who was still breathing into the bag. Utterly stupified, Andrew finally stepped onto the grid, an awkward look on his face.

Dr. Fisher put the bag down, and threw a lever. Suddenly, the rangers saw laser scanners go every which ways across their bodies. Dr. Fiser then clicked a few buttons, and Seymour's, Andrew's, and Gwen's biometrics loaded onto floating screens.

"Andrew, take a look at this," Dr. Fisher beckoned.

Andrew got off the grid, as did Seymour and Gwen. Dr. Fisher flung the floating screens at Andrew, which Andrew then stopped and formatted the images to his liking.

"The tests indicate that the Atomic Morphers have mutated us into metahumans," Andrew said, "They also indicate that Seymour has the ability to shoot energy blasts from his palms, Gwen has the ability of self-duplication, and myself, the ability to magnetize any metal."

"Sweet!" Seymour exclaimed, smiling like there was nothing that could ruin the day for him.

"Now I can give myself a high five without looking weird," Gwen joked.

Everyone laughed, but Andrew, who was in the realm known as the past.

"Yohoo! Andrew," Gwen said in a singsong voice.

Andrew ignored her, looking into the past for his sweet Haleigh. Gwen walked around him in a circle, stopping directly in front of him.

Suddenly, she began knocking on his head. Hard.

"Anyone in there?" asked the green ranger as she knocked.

Andrew didn't know whether it was Gwen's knocking or her nagging, but he snapped back to reality just in time for another attack.

The rangers sighed.

"Just another day at the office," Gwen mumbled with a smirk.

**DRAO ROAD, EAST QUADRANT 7:30 A.M.**

Gel Troopers attacked the area, followed be a samurai garbed Gel Shocker amred with special gel swords.

"Gel Troopers, to Fisher Labs!" yelled the Gel Shocker, using his sword to point the way.

The Gel Trooper cheered and raised their weapons, short swords.

"Stop, Gel Shocker!" Seymour yelled as the rangers ran up.

The Gel Shocker turned around, and looked at the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't Andrew," the Gel Shocker said loudly.

Andrew gaped, "Dante?"

The Gel Shocker shook his head.

"Dante no longer exists, only Gelico!" roared the Gel Shocker.

"What happened to you?" Andrew asked, a shocked look on his face.

Gelico began to laugh maniacally and said, "I had my eyes opened."

"Doesn't look that way," muttered Gwen to Seymour behind her hand.

"No, Dante, you didn't," Andrew told him, shaking his head, "Your vision's been dimmed."

"Then take me on! C'mon, Andrew!" Gelico raged.

Andrew inserted the combination into his Atomic Morpher, screamed out the morph call, and his ranger armor flashed on.

"Neutron Blaster!" Andrew called out.

His weapon materialized in his hand. Andrew switched the blaster to rapid fire and squeezed the trigger. The three barrels spun around quickly as energy bullets shot out at breakneck speeds. Gelico reeled back at the onslaught of the blue ranger's weapon.

"Keep it up, Andrew!" Seymour cheered, being the cheerleader that he never was.

"Yeah! C'mon, Andrew!" Gwen encouraged.

Andrew began walking towards the Gel Shocker, still firing.

"Well, don't just stand there, you fools," Gelico yelled at the Gel Troopers, "Attack!"

The grunts quickly tried to apprehend the blue ranger, but Seymour and Gwen stepped in to fight them. Seymour was using his power to shoot Gel Troopers with energy beams. They were no match. All around Seymour was smoldering slime. Gwen was having a rougher time. She duplicated herself and the two Gwens punched and kicked their way through the Troopers.

Andrew was at point-blank range. Gelico was on the ground, sprawled out like a bug under a microscope. Andrew switched the blaster to simultaneous blast mode. Blue energy began to form in the barrels. Quickly, Gelico tried to get Andrew to spare him.

"Please, Andrew, for old times sake, eh, buddy?" he said with a weak smile.

"Sorry," Andrew told him, sneering behind helmet, "I don't spare traitors."

The blast hit Gelico quickly and devastatingly. Gelico's slime dispersed, showing a Caucasian man as old as Andrew with black hair and gray eyes in his boxers.

"Dante!" Andrew exclaimed, "Power Down!"

The ranger armor came off Andrew and he ran to the man.

"Dante, you okay?" asked Andrew, a concerned look on his face.

The man opened his eyes and smiled.

"I am now. Thanks, Andrew. That slime warped my psyche," he replied, his breathing very deep.

"Where is Haleigh?" Andrew asked desperately.

"Still onboard," Dante replied, "She probably a Gel Shocker by now."

Andrew's expression turned bitter. He punched the ground, and roared into the sky, "Gelato! I'm coming for you!"

**GELATO'S SHIP, 8:00 A.M.**

"And I'll be waiting," replied Gelato.

**FISHER LABS, EMPLOYEE LOUNGE, 8:02 A.M.**

"Whoa, whoa, you what?" asked Seymour.

"I was abducted by Gelato, along with Dante and Haleigh. Haleigh and I were high school sweethearts, so I had decided to ask her to go on a date with me to a fancy restaurant. There I planned to propose to her. But Gelato interrupted, taking us both captive. He did painful experiments on us that are unspeakable of. Luckily, one day, I overrode the security system. Haleigh and I snuck around the ship, gathering any information we could use against Gelato. We were caught, but they only got Haleigh. I ran to an escape pod, lauched back to New York City, then hotwired a bus, and drove all the way here," Andrew explained with his head in his hands.

"I think I need a wake up slap," Gwen said. Her eyes were crossed, unable to fathom that Andrew was in Gelato's brig. Gwen duplicated herself and the duplicate Gwen slapped the real Gwen. Then, the two merged back together.

"No, I'm awake," Gwen informed them.

Seymour and Andrew looked at each other, shook their heads and smiled.

"Well, Andrew, we'll help you locate Haleigh," Dr. Fisher said.

"But right now, how about a pizza?" Seymour asked.

"Sure, I'm starved!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Call Jungle Karma!" shouted Gwen.

Seymour smiled as he picked up the phone and said, "Okay, okay, just calm down! Geez, it's like Christmas morning at my house all over again!"

Seymour hastily dialed the number and said, "Hello, RJ? It's Seymour. No, the family's not together. I've got some friends over at Fisher Labs. That's where you need to go. The family's usual? Uh, sure. Thanks, RJ, 'bye."

"So?" Gwen asked, a gleam in her eye.

"It'll be here in three, two, one," Seymour said, looking at his watch.

Suddenly, a knock at the door, then it opened. A teenager, a Caucasian male with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes in a Jungle Karma Pizza shirt entered with four pizza boxes.

"Hey, Seymour," the kid said.

Seymour smiled.

"Hey, Casey, how's it going?" replied the red ranger.

"Good," the Jungle Karma employee replied, giving the pizzas to Seymour.

"Alright, let's see what we got here," Seymour said, "Thriller Gorilla, Pepperoni, Cheese and Supreme."

"Thriller Gorilla? Gimme!" Gwen yelled, climbing over the coffee table and knocking off an expensive vase.

Dr. Fisher quickly dove and saved the vase, and sighed in relief. The tense look on his face relaxed.

Andrew smiled, shook his head as he chuckled, and got up to get his pizza.

(Alright, so that ends this chapter! Next, Gwen's focus story!)

* * *

Trivia: The books in Andrew's collection were all books I had to read my Junior (11th grade) year.


	5. Seeing Double

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Seeing Double**

**FISHER LABS, 6:00 P.M.**

Gwen sat in her room, sketchpad on her lap. The sketch pad contained sketches of Gel Troopers, Gel Shockers, and the rangers. In one corner stood an easel, in another multiple canvases. On her desk were paintbrushes of varying sizes, many pens and pencils, a palette, and tubes of variously color paint. She tore out a page in the sketchpad, placed it on the easel, and began to mix the paint.

"Rangers to the Board Room," the PA boomed unannounced, scaring the wits out of Gwen.

Gwen sighed, put down her palette, and walked out of the room. How she wished she could just send a clone, but Andrew would deduce it was a clone because it could only talk in gibberish. These meetings were _really_ interrupting the artistic flow. Gwen hadn't painted since before she became a POW, and she was itching to get back into it. Gwen sighed again as she entered the board room, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Gwen, you okay?" Seymour asked, a concerned look on his face.

Gwen blushed, and replied hastily, "Oh, no, no. Everything's fine." She twirled her hair nervously, and bit her lip.

Seymour looked at her seriously, and said, "Now I know you're only saying that. C'mon, Gwen, what's the matter? You can tell me anything."

Andrew was closing in now, curious why Gwen wasn't her usual witty self. By now, she would've cracked jokes about one of their colleagues, almost to the point where Dr. Fisher would explode at her.

"Well, I've been trying to paint a picture lately," Gwen began, twiddling her thumbs.

"You paint?" Andrew asked skeptically, remembering the girl that is careless and funny.

"It's the only thing that helps me relax," she explained, still twiddling her thumbs.

"But you look so calm at work. Even in the field, you look like you're having fun," Seymour replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes I need time to go back to that farm in Austin, ya know? A place where I can forget the pain, my arrest, my first attempt to escape, the torture afterwards, the second attempt, fleeing here."

"A return to normalcy," Andrew suggested.

"Yeah," Gwen replied solemnly.

"Yeah, had that problem myself until I started playing guitar again," Seymour told her.

"Me, too, before I ran a few simulations," Andrew chirped in.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm a nervous wreck because of all these meetings," Gwen replied. Then, she placed her head on the table and groaned.

"By the way, what is this meeting about?" Seymour inquired of Andrew. Since Andrew worked closest to Doc Fisher, he was in the know about the happenings of the lab.

"Think Doc's making us some armor," Andrew replied tersely.

"Like upgraded forms?"

"Yep."

"But," began Dr. Fisher as he walked in, "It is very unlikely it'll be ready anytime soon. In the meantime, put on your civilian garb and survey Five Hills for signs of Gel Army activity."

"Will do, Doc," Seymour replied.

The three walked back to their rooms, changed from their Fisher Labs uniform, and exited the building. The two male ranger looked at Gwen, rather impressed.

"If either of you hit on me, I'll hit you, got it?" Gwen told them, interpreting the guy's looks the wrong way.

"Hey, rock 'n roll's my lady, dude," Seymour replied, shrugging in his defense.

"And you heard my story 'bout Haleigh, so why would I?" Andrew replied.

Gwen gaped and said, "I'm sorry. All this lack of relaxation has gotten me stressed out."

Seymour smiled sympathetically, and Andrew patted her on the back and said, "Hey, it happens."

And with that, the three headed into the city. But, as soon as they did, a blob of green slime hopped behind them and into the exit door. With that, the green blob went down to hall and to the right.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 8:00 P.M.**

"Excellent work, Biomecha," Gelato said in evil satisfaction.

"Thank you, my lord," the Gel Shocker said, "I designed this Gel Scout myself."

"Yes, yes. Now let's see what the doctor's up to," Gelato replied, an evil grin on his face.

**FISHER LABS, 8:01 P.M.**

The blob continued its way down the corridor near the employee housing. Gwen, the real Gwen, painted in peace. She had dressed up a clone to take her place. The gibberish speaking? To throw aside suspicion away. That was, until she heard a gurgling noise. Gwen opened the door to see the blob.

"Gel Scout!" she shouted, as she punched in the combination, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

The green ranger drew her Atom Laser, and said, "Time to exterminate."

With that, the green ranger began to shoot at the Gel Scout. The green gel dodged each shot with ease, then lauched itself at Gwen.

"Electron Daggers!" Gwen called, summoning her weapon.

Gwen then slashed at the Gel Scout, but it seemed not effect it.

"What _is _that thing?" a voice yelled. Gwen turned her head to see Rob No-legs.

"Rob, get out of here! Go, GO!" Gwen yelled.

But it was too late. The scout had already locked onto Rob's body heat signature. The blob launched itself at the handicapped man and began to change him into a Gel Shocker.

"Great," Gwen muttered, "Now I have to fight a guy in a wheelchair. Again! Hopely, it won't be like the time I tipped Grandpa's wheelchair over."

The Gel Scout had finished melding with Rob to create a Gel Shocker. It was green, had a spiked mohawk, and claws ten inches long, and, unlike Rob, he could stand.

"I am Spindle!" the Gel Shocker roared in a voice simliar to Rob's, but deeper.

Gwen charged and slashed the Gel Shocker, but it didn't do much damage.

_I can't hold up much longer. Guess I need to call the guys, _she thought to herself.

With that, she put up her daggers, shifted her Atom Laser to sword mode, and flipped out her Atomic Morpher.

**AROUND FIVE HILLS, NC, 8:35 P.M.**

Seymour flipped open his Atomic Morpher and said, "Hello?"

He stopped the other two.

"Seymour, it's Gwen," a familiar voice came.

Seymour looked at his morpher, to "Gwen", then back to the morpher.

"A Gel Scout has infiltrated the Labs, and has bonded with Rob No-legs. Get your butts down here, now!"

Seymour hung up and looked at Andrew and the Gwen duplicate.

"The security of the Lab's been compromised," Seymour explained, "We've got to get back know!"

And with that, the three were up and running.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:36 P.M.**

Gwen had put away her Atom Laser and brought out her daggers to block Spindle's spikey swords. Spindle eventually broke through Gwen's defense to slash her chest, causing her to fall.

"Any last words?" the Gel Shocker boasted.

"Yeah," a familiar voice came, "Think fast."

Suddenly, a blast connected to the monster. Gwen looked to see Seymour and Andrew in their ranger armor, and her duplicate.

"Gwen, you okay?" Seymour said, rushing to her side.

"Yeah," she replied, helping herself up.

"You will pay for that!" Spindle roared as he charged.

"Let's de-claw this beast!" Gwen yelled.

_Seymour places his sword into the top barrel. Gwen places her daggers in the other two. Andrew shifts a hidden switch and the three barrels pull back perpendicularly to the main body of the blaster to reveal a bigger barrel. Gwen and Seymour support the weapon while Seymour mans the trigger._

"_Atomic Scrambler!" the three yelled, in unison._

_Seymour pulls the trigger and the rangers all yell "Fire!"_

_The monster is caught in the blast and destroyed._

"Yeah!" the three yelled simultaneously, "Power down!"

With that, Seymour went over to Rob No-legs and helped him get back in his chair.

"Thanks, guys," he told them, "You're the best!"

And with that, he wheeled himself away.

"Sorry, guys," Gwen said, her eyes on the ground.

"Sorry? If you hadn't been here, that Gel Scout would've sabotaged our armor and our zords," Seymour replied, patting her on the back.

Gwen got up and rejoined with her duplicate. Then, she smirked and said, "So, me staying behind was a good thing?"

"The best," Andrew replied, his arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" a voice came.

Standing in the door was Dr. Fisher.

"Gwen just stopped a Gel Scout infiltration," Seymour reported.

The doctor scratched his head, and said, "Oh, is that all? I've got to get back to work, so, you have the rest of the day off."

"Yes!" the rangers yelled loudly, jumping into the air in joy.

(I hope it wasn't too short. Anywho, R&R!)

* * *

Trivia: The Gel Scouts were semi-inspired by Symbiote in the Spider-Man comics.


	6. Gamma Timewarp Part 1

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Gamma Timewarp Part One**

**GELATO'S SHIP, 12:00 A.M.**

Gelato paced on the bridge, thinking of a way to destroy the Atomic Rangers.

"Maybe I could... No. I know! I'll... No," the alien murmured to himself.

"Sir, there's a call from our colony on Emeryon," Biomech told her master.

"Pull them up on the screen," Gelato replied, climbing into his chair.

On the screen was an orange Gel Shocker with spiky "hair" and a green gem on his forehead.

"Lord Gelato!" he exclaimed, bowing slightly.

"Keidsp! How is that raid going?" the alien replied.

"Well, milord. I understand you're having trouble with Earth," Keidsp informed.

"It's these cursed Power Rangers!" Gelato exclaimed.

"I know, I have a similiar problem. But even if they defeat me, our empire will still stand," Keidsp replied.

"Do you have any reserved Gel Shockers I could use? Mine will take a time to thaw," Gelato told him.

"Yes, milord, the Warp Brothers," Keidsp replied.

"Excellent! Send them right over."

"Yes, milord," Keidsp said as he bowed and ended communications.

Shortly, a wormhole appeared and three Gel Shockers stepped out, a black one with a clock on his chest, a white one with an infinity symbol on his chest, and a maroon one with a slot machine on his chest.

"Sanswarp, Spazwarp, and Dimwarp!" Gelato roared, "I order you to attack Five Hills!"

"As you wish, master," the white one replied, opening another wormhole and the brothers stepped through.

"I'd like to see the ranger's faces," Gelato said, smiling evilly, which was followed by an evil laugh.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 12:01 A.M.**

Alarms began blaring, and a voice came over the P.A. telling the rangers to report to the boardroom. The three got up and walked down the hall, Seymour in a white tank top and red flannel pajama pants, Andrew in a blue t-shirt and white shorts, and Gwen in a green nightgown.

"Seriously, Doc?" Seymour asked Dr. Fisher, shielding his mouth as he yawned.

"Yeah, I was just entering REM," Andrew replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, but Gelato sent these three," Dr. Fisher said as he pulled up the image of the three Gel Shockers attacking people. Now, the three were wide awake, and Andrew's face went pale.

"Oh, crap," he said.

Seymour looked Andrew, confused. "What is it, Andrew?"

"Those are the Warp Brothers. Each one has a different ability, Sanswarp, the black one, can time travel; Spazwarp, the white one, can travel long distances using wormholes; and Dimwarp, the maroon one, can summon monsters from other dimensions to do his dirty work," Andrew informed them.

Suddenly, the room was silent.

"Guess we better stop them," Seymour said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" replied Andrew and Gwen.

"Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

And with that, the rangers were up and running.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 12:10 A.M.**

Sanswarp, Spazwarp, and Dimwarp were attacking anything that moved.

"Hey, Warp Brothers!" Seymour yelled as the rangers ran up.

"Well, it's about time, rangers," Sanswarp replied.

With that, the Gel Shockers charged. The rangers summoned their weapons, and charged as well.

Seymour wasn't doing too well against Sanswarp. The red ranger tried to slash the Gel Shocker, but he kept time-traveling to avoiding it.

"Crap," Seymour said.

Andrew wasn't doing much better with Spazwarp. The blue ranger was blasting away, which Spazwarp deflected to who knows where.

"Aw, man," Andrew said.

Gwen was probably the worst off versus Dimwarp, who had summoned giant snakes. Of course, Gwen was slicing away, but to no avail.

"Grr," Gwen growled.

The rangers regrouped as did the brothers.

"Time to maroon them, eh, Sanswarp?" Spazwarp asked his brother.

"Indeed," Sanswarp replied, "Dimwarp, summon the Energy Fish."

With that, Dimwarp summoned an anglerfish, which fired a beam of crimson energy at the rangers. The rangers fell back into a wormhole which transported them beside Sanswarp. Sanswarp then created a time-rift gate, which the rangers fell into. But, Seymour grabbed Sanswarp, who grabbed Spazwarp, who grabbed Dimwarp, and the three monsters followed the rangers, now in civilian garb. As the six fell, Seymour slammed hard into Sanswarp's chest, breaking the monster's ensignia. And with that, the six fell on the ground.

"Ow!" Gwen shouted, rubbing her sore butt.

"When are we?" Dimwarp asked his brother.

"The humans call it 'the Cretaceous Period'," Sanswarp replied.

"Which means there are dinosaurs," Andrew said.

"What's a dinosaur?" Spazwarp asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

Suddenly, a Tyrannosaurus Rex walked up and roared at the humans and Gel Shockers.

"We're out. Peace!" Spazwarp said, creating a wormhole and ushering his brothers through.

Then, unpredictably, the dino charged.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Twice in two days. WOOT WOOT! Anywho, the next chapter will be up ASAP and much longer.)

* * *

Trivia: Emeryon is a planet 300 light-years away from Gelato's home planet.


	7. Gamma Timewarp Part 2

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Gamma Timewarp Part Two**

**MESOZOIC AMERICA, 12:16 A.M.**

"Er, guys?" Andrew asked, eyes still on the Tyrannosaurus.

"Yeah?" Seymour replied, also looking at the prodigious lizard.

"If I ever made you guys feel inferior, I'm sorry," Andrew told them.

"Yeah," Gwen said bitterly, "Just had to get that off your chest, didn't you?"

There was a moment of silence as the dinosaur advanced. Suddenly, three dinosaurs charged the Tyrannosaur. One looked like a Triceratops, but with two more horns, one on each jaw; one had many small horns and a dome-shaped head; and one had plates all over its back. Each attacked at the same time, and the Tyrannosaurus took off.

"Whoa," Andrew said out loud, "Pentaceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, and Hesperosaurus? These guys are out of place."

"Yeah, you take that apology back, don't you?" Gwen asked, her arms folding, expression smug.

Andrew ignored her, grabbed a tree leaf and said, "Hey, buddy."

The blue ranger approached the Pachycephalosaurus, who sniffed the leaf, then decided to take a bite. He then patted the dino on the head. The red ranger grinned at the Cherokee, grabbed a leaf as well, and approached the Hesperosaurus, holding out the leaf. The dinosaur sniffed the leaf and took a bite. Seymour patted the dino on the head as well. The two cast expecting looks at Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Gwen grabbed a branch, and approached the Pentaceratops. She looked at Andrew and said, "It's not going to eat me, is it?"

Andrew chuckled and replied, "It's an herbivore, Gwen. It's most definitely not going to eat you."

The Pentaceratops sniffed at Gwen's branch, took a bite, and munched on the leaf. The green ranger patted the dino on the head.

"Well, we better find the Warp Brothers. Otherwise, we're going to be stuck here," Andrew informed his teammates.

"They're not going to maroon us here," Seymour said with a grin.

Andrew looked at Seymour, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Seymour replied, "Remember when we were falling through the time rift?"

Andrew and Gwen nodded in unison.

"During that time, I smacked into Sanswarp. So, while I was there, I took part of his insignia off of his chest and put it in my pocket," Seymour explained.

Andrew snapped his fingers, and shouted, "Of course! Sanswarp can't time travel unless his entire insignia is present. So that means, as long as there is a shard of his insignia in our presence, they can't leave!"

"Exactly," Seymour said, "I first noticed when I was fighting Sanswarp that the insignia would have a glow travel the circumference a split second before he would time travel. So, I inferred that that was the source of his power."

"Seymour, you're a genius!" Gwen shouted, giving the red ranger a hug. Seymour accepted it, but didn't seem to really care about the hug. I mean, it's just a _hug_.

Gwen tore herself away, looked around, and said, "Now, what?"

Andrew smirked, whispered something to Seymour, who nodded in agreement, and said, "Okay, so here's the plan."

**MESOZOIC AMERICA, 1:01 A.M.**

"Sanswarp, you fool! You let a pathetic human destroy your insignia?" Spazwarp roared as the three brothers stepped into the clearing where they had left the rangers, "Master Gelato will have our heads for a blunder like that!"

"Relax, brother," Sanswarp replied coolly, "It's only a shard that's missing. It should be around here somewhere..."

Suddenly, a Pentaceratops charged Dimwarp from behind, causing the monster to go flying. An instant later, a Pachycephalosaurus headbutted Spazwarp, who also flew as his brother did. Sanswarp looked at his brothers, then at the two dinosaurs.

"Oh, crap," the Gel Shocker told himself.

Sanswarp heard another giant thud behind him. The monster turned to see a Hesperosaurus with Seymour on its back.

"Hey, Sanswarp!" Seymour yelled, "You want it?" He took out the insignia shard and waved it in the air.

"Give me that!" the beast roared.

"I don't think so," Andrew said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Your species evolved from plants, correct?"

Sanswarp nodded. Andrew patted the Pachycephalosaurus on the muzzle and said, "Well, these guys are herbivores. And I can imagine that they're hungry."

As if on cue, the Pachycephalosaurus licked its chops. Sanswarp slumped, and asked, "What do you want?"

Gwen stepped out of the shadows and replied, "We want a time rift home, that's it."

"And if I refuse?"

"You're dino-lunch," Seymour replied, hopping off the Hesperosaurus.

Sanswarp looked at the rangers, then to his brothers, then to the dinosaurs, and back to the rangers again.

"... I'll do it," Sanswarp replied reluctantly.

Seymour flung the shard at Sanswarp, and the shard flew into place. Immediately, Sanwarp opened a time rift, and the rangers jumped in.

"Quickly, brothers!" Sanswarp called out, "The Power Rangers are going through the rift!"

Spazwarp and Dimwarp hastily got up, ran to their brother, and the three jumped into the rift.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 1:33 A.M.**

"Where are the rangers?" Dr. Fisher asked as he paced around the battle scene.

Suddenly, a time rift opened and Seymour, Andrew, and Gwen spilled out.

"Rangers, thank heavens!" Fisher exclaimed, "I've just discovered how to make your extra armor work!"

"Cool," Seymour replied, "Run it by us, doc. I think Sanswarp and his bros are about to get here."

"Well, it's not easy," Fisher told them, "You'd need a dinosaur scale."

"Like these?" the three asked in chorus, each holding out a scale.

Fisher gasped in surprise. "Where...?"

"Souvenir," Seymour replied, smirking slightly.

Fisher regained his composition and said, "Okay, just insert it into the back panel on your Atomic Morphers and you should be good to go."

The rangers quickly did so, each morpher dinging softly after it was inserted. Then, there was a warbling sound, and out of the time rift stepped Sanswarp, Spazwarp, and Dimwarp.

The rangers quickly morphed, their ranger armor flashing on.

"This time it's going to be different!" Sanswarp roared as he and his brothers charged.

Seymour smirked under his helmet, and said to the other rangers, "He doesn't know the half of it."

Andrew and Gwen chuckled for a second, but that was it.

Seymour shouted, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Andrew and Gwen responded.

All three ranger punched in, 5-6-0-0-*-#-#, and shouted out, "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

There was a soft glow of each ranger's color around the shoulders, the glow solidifying to become a Dragon Shield type armor. The glow then spread from the shoulders to the gloves, leaving a brass knuckles type of armor on the knuckles of the gloves. Finally, the glow travelled down to the boots, which created black circuit designs, then travelled up to the helmet, creating similiar designs, travelling from the edges of the sides of the visor to the middle of the side of the helmet.

The brothers looked at each other and asked among themselves how this was happening.

"Gamma Gyroblade!" Seymour shouted, summoning a sword-staff with a ring in the middle and a bar for holding. The blades were red laser blades; the rest was white.

Andrew and Gwen looked at each other, then together called out, "Gamma Gyroblade!" They summoned the same weapons, but with the laser blades their respective ranger color.

Sanswarp's face went pale, if that was even possible, and said, "We're in deep doodoo."

And, with that, the brothers charged. This time, the rangers were ready.

Seymour slashed Sanswarp twice across the chest, and kicked the Gel Shocker in the abdomen. He then activated gyro mode to blow the monster off his feet. But, before Seymour could finish him, a wormhole appeared behind Sanswarp, and he quickly crawled in.

Andrew smashed the blade into the ground, creating a shock wave that hit Spazwarp. The monster flipped and slammed into the ground hard. Quickly, the Gel Shocker created a wormhole beneath him and fell in.

"Dimwarp!" Seymour shouted to Andrew, who nodded in reply. And with that, the two ran to help Gwen.

Gwen hit Dimwarp in the face with the flat of her laser blade, causing the monster to hurtle sideways into a building. Dimwarp panted, knowing it was the end, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his brother's wormholes. Quickly, the monster dove for the portal, but fell short after a shoulder-tackle from Andrew. Then, Andrew jumped clear.

"Gyroblade, Activate Buzzsaw Mode!" Seymour yelled. The Gyroblade began to spin like a plane propeller to where all you could see was a red and white blur. Then, Seymour threw the weapon at the monster, who exploded on contact.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 1:53 A.M.**

"Biomecha, you know the drill," Gelato said, waving his hand in a circular motion.

Biomecha typed on the keyboard and pressed "Enter", launching a probe.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 1:54 A.M.**

A giant Dimwarp yelled, "I'm going to squish you rangers like grapes!"

With that, Dimwarp stomped at the rangers, who rolled out of the way.

"Doc," Seymour said, "We could use some Atomic Zord power."

"Er, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Fisher said sheepishly, "The zords are, how you say, in the shop?"

The rangers groaned, and Andrew went as far as throw his arms in the air and shouting, "Why?"

"But, I had the liberty of scanning the time rift you came through, and I can say, you have new zords," the doctor continued.

Suddenly, a time rift appeared and three zords stepped out.

"Hesperosaurus!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Pachycephalosaurus!" Andrew declared.

"Pentaceratops!" Gwen yelled.

"I've scanned the DNA of your dinosaur scales, and came up with these three," Fisher explained, "So, what are these guys' names?"

"Spino Zord!" Seymour yelled, jumping on the dino's head.

"Cranio Zord!" Andrew shouted, jumping on the prehistoric lizard's head.

"Pentacera Zord!" Gwen exclaimed, jumping on the saurian's head.

The ranger's entered the cockpits of their zords, where wires greeted them, connecting to the circuit designs on the rangers' helmets.

'Whoa, this is weird,' Seymour thought to himself.

'Yeah, really,' Andrew replied mentally.

'Whoa! We can communicate telepathically?' Gwen remarked, astounded.

'Seems so,' Andrew replied.

Seymour thought for the Spino Zord to move forward, which it did. Dimwarp stepped back, afraid of this new machine.

'Sweet!' Seymour exclaimed in his mind, 'They move according to your thoughts!'

'I've got it!' Andrew said, 'Everyone say, "Gamma Zords, Combine" at once.'

'Okay,' Seymour replied.

'Let's go for it!' Gwen exclaimed.

'Gamma Zords, Combine!' the three yelled in unison.

_The Spino Zord roars, quickly echoed by the Cranio and Pentacera Zords. The Pentacera zord split in half symmetrically, then folded at the head to create the feet. The tail reassembled in a downward position, creating the pelvis. The Spino Zord's head attached to said pelvis, the spines on the front, tail swerving to create the left arm. The Cranio Zord's arms and legs attached to the main body and the zord attached to the other side creating the right arm._

_The Megazord strikes a pose and the rangers proclaim, "Ancient Atomic Megazord!"_

'Activate Spino Saw!' Seymour thought loudly. The spines began to rotate and the megazord charged. Dimwarp saw this and charged as well. The "saw" hit Dimwarp, causing a minor explosion. Then, the Cranio Zord arm punched the Gel Shocker, knocking him off his feet.

'It's time to end this!' Seymour yelled.

_The background changes to a deep green, and the saw begins to rotate at breakneck speeds, creating electricity. 'Static Fist!' the rangers yell. The Megazord charges the monster, right arm extended. The electricity flowed into the fist, and it connected with the monster, causing an explosion._

"Ancient Atomic Megazord!"

**GELATO'S SHIP, 2:01 A.M.**

Gelato roared, grabbed his throne and threw it at Sanswarp and Spazwarp.

"You worthless slime!" he growled, "The rangers have not only gotten more powerful, but they've also destroyed your brother!"

Sanswarp stepped forward, afraid and shakily said, "It won't happen again, milord."

Gelato messaged his temples and said, "I need one of those aspirins the humans keep talking about."

**FISHER LABS, INC. 2:02 A.M.**

"Alright, you three," Dr. Fisher said, "Because of your good work this morning, I'm going to let you have the rest of the day off."

But, it was too late; the rangers had already left. The doctor shrugged and went about his business.

* * *

Trivia: I don't believe in evolution, but it fits in with the science theme.


	8. Ballad of the Wheelchair

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Ballad of the Wheelchair**

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:20 A.M.**

The rangers stood in the middle of The Pit. It was a gray area with concrete walls, and a white tile floor. Dr. Fisher walked up to a side window a few feet above the ranger's heads. The light of the inner room didn't reveal anything other than a control keyboard and a microphone. Dr. Fisher flipped a switch and tapped the microphone, resulting in feedback.

"You three hear me okay?" Dr. Fisher asked into the mike, which was extremely loud.

The three rangers clutched their ears.

"Yeah, Doc," Seymour replied, digging in his finger in his ear.

"Turn the volume down!" Andrew said as he popped his ears. "I mean, c'mon!"

Dr. Fisher found the volume dial, twisted it down and said, "Sorry."

This time it was at a reasonable level.

"Thanks, Doc," Andrew said as Seymour morphed.

Gwen shot the red ranger a look and said, "Aren't you jumping the gun?"

Seymour shook his head, and said, "No."

Andrew nodded in agreement and said, "Perhaps you're being a bit careless."

Seymour shook his head and said, "Let's just do this."

With that, Andrew and Gwen morphed.

The doctor nodded and said, "Let's begin. Level 12."

Seymour smiled underneath his helmet, and said, "Bring it on, Doc."

Andrew turned his attention to Seymour, his consealed eyes narrowing in suspicion. Dr. Fisher typed on the keyboard some, then pressed enter. Suddenly, with a loud mechanical whoosh, a centurion of Gel Troopers appeared around them.

Seymour smiled under his helmet as he cut down Gel Trooper after Gel Trooper with his Proton Sword, the goop hitting the floor with a splat. The red ranger then rushed through the Gel Troopers, hacking as he went. A trail of slime followed him.

Andrew saw this and said, "Careful, Seymour! This is the hardest level!" The blue ranger blasted a few of the footsoldiers before running over to Gwen, hoping to double team some Gel Troopers.

_Level, schmevel,_ Seymour thought to himself as he ran and hacked, _I have Gamma Mode, too, Andrew._

Gwen sliced in a circle as Andrew jumped over her swinging arm, blasting at random points of the circle of enemies. With some sparks of energy, Gel Troopers became puddles of foul-smelling gel. The two looked at their leader as he got himself in a predictament in the middle of four baker's dozens of Gel Troopers.

"He's letting the power go straight to his head," Gwen observed, shaking her head it detest.

"Gamma Mode, Armor Up!" Seymour yelled as the extra armor appeared.

The red ranger slashed the Gel Troopers violently with his Gamma Gyroblade, each strike followed by a sickening splat. Suddenly, while Seymour was occupied by the Troopers a sleek black Gel Assassin, an elite Gel Trooper that were rarely deployed, rushed at him, leaving a black blur in its wake. The Gel Assassin slashed Seymour thirty-seven different ways, at that's how it felt to Seymour. The ranger's knees buckled and he demorphed.

"Red Ranger, Terminated," the training system announced.

"Seymour!" Andrew and Gwen yelled, fearing for their leader's life.

"Terminate training session," Dr. Fisher said into the microphone hastily.

All of the grunts disappeared with the sound of a television set being turned off, and the blue and green rangers ran over to Seymour. Dr. Fisher ran out of a side door, and ran towards his rangers. Gwen propped Seymour up as Andrew and the doctor checked his vitals.

"He's just unconscious," Andrew informed Gwen, "He'll be fine after some rest."

Gwen smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Seymour woke up in his room to six concerned faces. The first face he made out was a dirty blonde haired, Caucasian female with one blue eye and an eyepatch. Seymour automatically knew it was Rebel. The other five came in: Dr. Fisher, Rob No-legs, Gwen, Andrew, and Marcus Regalia.

"Whoa, what happened?" Seymour asked, his head pounded too loudly to think.

"You got chopped down by a Gel Assassin," Dr. Fisher replied.

Seymour groaned and replied weakly, "I hate those things."

Andrew's concerned look became a hard one. "You kinda deserved it."

Dr. Fisher looked at Andrew, shocked at the horrible comment the blue ranger had made.

"Andrew!" the doctor replied.

"Well, he just charged in," Andrew said, "Then, out of nowhere, Gel Assassin. That's karma."

Gwen flicked Andrew in the forehead, who responded with an "Ow!" and rubbed the area.

"It's not karma, Andrew," Gwen replied.

She sighed, then continued, "But, to a degree, he's right. You can't just rush in."

Seymour shrugged and said, "I don't care what you guys say. My plan was working."

"For a time it was," Andrew corrected. Gwen made an angry face behind Andrew and made choking motions at him, but the blue ranger never noticed.

Rob No-legs wheeled up to Seymour on the other side of the bed.

"Seymour, have I ever told you how I lost my legs?" Rob asked.

Seymour shook his head. Though he had heard stories, he had never heard from Rob himself.

Rob took a deep breath and said, "It was my first day at Fisher Labs. I was eighteen, and extremely reckless. As a teen, I had wrecked twelve different vehicles and never came out with more than a minor cut. So, first day, they tell me the rules. 'Rules?' I said, 'I don't need no rules.'

"They shrugged, gave me a weapon, and sent me inside the Pit. Next thing I know, I'm taking fire. I hunkered down and returned fire. Not before too long, I feel this overwhelming pain in my knees. I looked down and realized my legs had been shot off. I collapsed. Dirt flew into my nose and mouth. With what I thought to be my final breath, I took my assailant's eye."

Rob paused and took another deep breath. Seymour looked at Rebel, who was touching her eyepatch.

"Doc said I could never walk again, so he gave me a desk job. I hated that I could never go into the Pit again. I hated that I'd never walk again. Never run again. Never _live_ again."

Rob finished and rolled his chair out the door of Seymour's room.

Seymour blinked out of astonishment. He had no idea how Rob felt. All he knew is that he was so much like that now, and he didn't want to be like that. He couldn't imagine playing guitar in a wheelchair, or skydiving, or anything else he liked to do.

Seymour got up, and walked towards the door, but he didn't get far because the alarm went off.

Dr. Fisher pulled up a floating screen, and looked on it.

"It's Spazwarp and Dimwarp," Dr. Fisher replied.

The rangers flicked out their Atomic Morphers, dialed the passcode, and shouted, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 8:59 A.M.**

Spazwarp and Sanswarp were playing a game of sorts, where a Volkswagen Beetle was tossed back and forth by the two's powers.

"Blue Punch Buggy!" Spazwarp called mockingly.

"No punches back!" Sanswarp replied in an equally mocking manner.

Suddenly, two blue blasts of energy hurtled towards the two, knocking them over and the Beetle crashed to the left of Sanswarp.

"You two came out to play and didn't invite us?" Seymour said mockingly.

"Grr, let's get these power punks!" Spazwarp said, sending a space rift at the rangers.

The three dodged it, put in their new code, and said, "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

The extra armor appeared and the rangers charged, Seymour taking Spazwarp and Andrew and Gwen taking Sanswarp.

Andrew and Gwen took turns slashing the Gel Shocker, but their efforts didn't shatter his insignia. Before they could try again, Sanswarp traveled to an unknown time.

Seymour slashed at Spazwarp with his Gyroblade. The monster transported out of the way and attacked the red ranger from behind. But Seymour was prepared. The red ranger slashed behind his back, destroying Spazwarp's insignia. The Gel Shocker clutched his chest in pain. Andrew and Gwen rejoined Seymour.

"You'll pay for this!" Spazwarp roared, though still in pain.

The three rangers set their Gyroblades to Buzzsaw Mode and each threw their Gyroblade. The weapons sliced the monster twenty-odd times and return to their wielders.

"Atomic Force!" the three shouted in unison as the Gel Shocker explode.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 9:02 A.M.**

"Biomecha, reconstruction nanites!" Gelato ordered.

The female Gel Shocker nodded and typed on the keyboard.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 9:03 A.M.**

A giant Spazwarp grew and said, "Stompin' time!"

"Spino Zord!" Seymour shouted as his new zord appeared.

"Cranio Zord!" Andrew said as his new zord appeared.

"Pentacera Zord!" Gwen cried as her new zord appeared.

The rangers boarded their new zords and the wires connected to their inputs.

'Gamma Zords, Combine!' the rangers said in unison.

_The Spino Zord roars, quickly echoed by the Cranio and Pentacera Zords. The Pentacera zord split in half symmetrically, then folded at the head to create the feet. The tail reassembled in a downward position, creating the pelvis. The Spino Zord's head attached to said pelvis, the spines on the front, tail swerving to create the left arm. The Cranio Zord's arms and legs attached to the main body and the zord attached to the other side creating the right arm._

_The Megazord strikes a pose and the rangers proclaim, "Ancient Atomic Megazord!"_

Spazwarp created a portal and charged through.

'Whoa, where'd he go?' Andrew asked.

'Careful, guys,' Seymour advised.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind the Megazord and Spazwarp charged his enemies. The Megazord nimbly dodged the monster's attack, but accidently stepped into the portal. Spazwarp grunted and charged into the portal as well.

**UNDERWATER, 9:06 A.M.**

The Megazord came into a body of water.

'Where are we?' Gwen thought.

'And how'd we get here?' Andrew added.

Seymour paused before saying, 'Megazord, expel water and seal vents.'

The Megazord made a whooshing sound as water was forced out. Spazwarp charged at the occupied Megazord.

'Crap!' Gwen thought.

Quickly, Seymour linked his mind communications to his Atomic Morpher.

'Hey, Doc, is the Megazord cockpit insulated from electricity?' the red ranger asked hastily.

Andrew looked at Seymour and asked, 'What're you planning Seymour?'

"Uh, yeah, it is," Dr. Fisher finally replied.

'Spino Saw, Static Start!' Seymour shouted after quickly terminating the call.

The Megazord's "saw" began to rotate and generate static electricity. The salt water conducted the electricity and shocked Spazwarp. The Gel Shocker decided this wasn't the best terrain to fight, so he created another portal and tackled the Megazord into it.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 9:09 A.M.**

The Megazord crashed into the ground, Spazwarp hurtling over the machine. The Megazord got up and charged, "saw" rotating. The spines connected with Spazwarp's chest, sending sparks flying. The Gel Trooper fell.

'Yeah!' Gwen said as Seymour and Andrew exchanged a high-five.

Spazwarp got to his feet and said, "I'm not done yet!"

'I think it's time to end this, eh, guys?' Seymour asked.

'Absolutely,' Andrew replied.

'Yep,' Gwen said.

_The background changes to a deep green, and the saw begins to rotate at breakneck speeds, creating electricity. 'Static Fist!' the rangers yell. The Megazord charges the monster, right arm extended. The electricity flowed into the fist, and it connected with the monster, causing an explosion._

'Ancient Atomic Megazord!' the three yelled in unison.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 9:12 A.M.**

Gelato let out a few choice words at Sanswarp. Sanswarp kneeled on the gray floor, eyes on the ground.

"Milord, my brothers have been taken already by the Atomic Force Rangers," Sanswarp said, "But I know what can bring the rangers to their knees."

Gelato leaned forward on his red and gold throne, and asked, "And what is that?"

Sanswarp looked up and said, "The Time-Walker."

Now, Biomecha was interested. The Gel Shocker walked over from the controls.

"You mean the human that was allowed to time travel?" she asked.

"The same."

Gelato leaned back into his throne and said, "Make it so, Sanswarp."

**FISHER LABS, INC. 9:12 A.M.**

Seymour looked around the room, until he saw Rob No-legs. The red ranger walked over and tapped on the man's shoulder.

Rob wheeled around and said, "Hey, Seymour."

"Hey, Rob," Seymour said. The red ranger rubbed his neck and told Rob, "Thanks for telling me that story. If you hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here."

Rob smiled and said, "No problem. Anytime you wanna just chat, Seymour, look me up."

Seymour returned the smile and said, "No problem."

* * *

Trivia: The original plan was to have Seymour write Rob a song, but it just didn't fit.


	9. Beating the Clock

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Beating the Clock**

**FISHER LABS, INC., 3:00 A.M.**

Dr. Fisher woke up to the sound of screaming sirens and ringing bells, which he set up after missing a night-time monster attack. He rolled out of bed, pulled on his lab coat quickly and hit the enter button on his keyboard, a cue for the systems to play a computerized message for the rangers to report to the boardroom.

"Oh, glasses!" Fisher reminded himself.

The doctor ran over to his nightstand to fetch them, and in the process hit his shin. Fisher swore under his breath as looked at the bruise. He opened the door and limped to the boardroom, the bruise giving him a bit of difficulty. Once situated in his seat, he typed on the holo-keyboard, and an image was pulled up of downtown Five Hills. On the screen, Sanswarp was overturning cars, bending light poles, and commanding Gel Troopers to collect the homeless. However, it was the next image that frightened him. Standing behind him was Gelato himself, along with Biomecha.

"Oh no," Fisher muttered to himself.

On the screen, Gelato paced around a group of ten hobos and asked, "Which one of you knows where the Time Walker is?"

The homeless stayed silent, eyes wide with fear.

"Answer me!" the evil alien overlord commanded.

Dr. Fisher was still looked at the screen when the rangers filed into the room. Seymour gaped at the sight on the screen, Andrew scratched his head, and Gwen let out an "Eep!"

"This has to be serious if Gelato himself is there in person," Andrew informed his teammates.

Seymour nodded and replied, "And whatever it is, they must want it pretty badly."

Gwen let out another "Eep!"

The two male rangers looked at the girl, a bit annoyed.

Gwen smiled sheepishly, and silently apologized.

"Get downtown ASAP," Dr. Fisher told them, not turning around, "I have work to do."

With a nod, a shrug, and an "Okay", the three rangers ran out.

Once they were out of earshot, Fisher muttered to himself, "I hoped this day wouldn't come."

He pulled up a design on his holo-screen, but it wasn't able to be seen other than a eerie blue glow in front of him.

"It cannot wait any longer," he said to the design, "I'm going to have to make this with all deliberate speed."

**DOWNTOWN FIVE HILLS, NC, 3:02 A.M.**

Sanswarp flipped over another car, chortling evilly to himself. Gelato continued to question until he was charged by Seymour, fully donned in his ranger armor and extra armor.

"Well, well, look who came to play," Seymour remarked in a taunted manner, twirling his Gyroblade in anticipation. A whooshing sound resounded throughout the area.

Gelato drew one of his swords, pointed it at Seymour and said, "Out of my way, Red Ranger. I'm busy."

The red ranger stopped spinning his Gyroblade, and replied, "But I don't want to."

Gelato growled and said, "Gel Troopers attack!"

The footsoldiers stopped their individual duties and attacked Seymour. Seymour slashed at footsoldier after footsoldier, and every time Seymour would reduce one to foul-smelling puddles, two would fill the hole.

"Crap," Seymour said to himself, as he hacked at another, "This isn't going as I planned."

Gelato chuckled and said, "It was unwise to come alone, Red Ranger, and now you're going to die!"

Seymour stopped, smirked underneath his helmet and said, "But I'm not alone."

Gelato looked at where the rounded-up homeless people were supposed to be, and they were gone. Shortly, a blue blur and a green blur sliced through the Gel Trooper horde, causing them all to explode. The blurs stopped to reveal Andrew and Gwen in Gamma Mode.

"Hello, Italian ice cream," Andrew said wittily. Well, at least in his mind.

"Did you miss us?" Gwen said in a falsely sweet voice.

Gelato became very enraged about this and said, "Sanswarp, Biomecha, keep them busy. I'll go find the Time Walker myself."

Biomecha bowed and said, "At once, master."

Then, without so much as a grunt or a warning, Biomecha spun around and began chucking daggers at the rangers, causing multiple explosions. The rangers collapsed onto the ground. Sanswarp laughed evilly as he opened his fists, revealing his brothers' insignias. The Gel Shocker pressed them onto his abdomen, and a surge of power washed through him.

Andrew propped himself up to see this action, to which he said, "Well, that's not good."

Sanswarp created a crimson ball of temporal, spacial, and dimensional energy and flung it at the rangers. It dropped on the already wounded rangers, creating a crater. The force of the blast caused the three to demorph. Seymour and Gwen were out cold, but alive. It was evident by the rise and fall of their chests. Andrew had quickly realized that the ball was made of magnetic energy and used his powers to deflect enough energy to stay conscious, but not too conscious.

Sanswarp laughed at his handywork, scaling down the crater towards Seymour

"What do we do now, Biomecha?" Sanswarp asked as he kicked Seymour's unconscious body lightly.

The red ranger didn't respond. Biomecha went into the crater and walked up to Andrew, who shut his eyes enough to see, but not be hit again.

"Leave them here," the female replied, "After all, we must find the Time Walker."

Through his semi-closed eyes, Andrew saw Sanswarp nod, jump out of the crater, and walk off. When he was out of eyesight and earshot, Biomecha scooped up Andrew.

"I know you're faking it," she said in a friendly and oddly singsong voice.

Andrew's eyes flew open and looked at her.

"Relax, Andrew," Biomecha continued, "You'll be fine."

"Who... who are you?" Andrew stuttered.

Biomecha looked left and right and whispered, "To Gelato, I am Biomecha, his technical aide. But, I'm actually your girlfriend, Haleigh."

Andrew sat up and said, "So, what Dante said was true. You _are_ a Gel Shocker."

Biomecha removed her hands, stood up, and turned away from the blue ranger.

"I know you fight because of me," she said, ignoring his comment, "And I just wanted to say thanks for what you do on behalf of the prisoners."

Now Andrew was confused. She was acting totally differently from Gelico and Spindle.

"Why are you acting this way? I mean, for a Gel Shocker, to love a human is unbearable," Andrew inquired of her.

Biomecha turned back to face him and said, "When someone is bonded to a Gel Scout, the feelings they feel at the time are directed towards humans. When I was being bonded, the only thing in my heart was love."

"So, you love humans?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, but Gelato suspects nothing. I'll be your inside man, or woman, I guess."

Andrew laughed, then looked to his teammates. Seymour was beginning to stir and Gwen was trying to prop herself up.

"So, wait. The Gel Scout was..." Andrew began.

"Sent by me. That was going to be my way of talking to you. But, I didn't get to reprogram it in time. Sorry."

Biomecha shrugged, looked at the other two rangers, and said, "I have to go."

And with that, she took off. Seymour gritted his teeth as he brought himself up.

"I feel like I've been run over," the red ranger said, putting his hands on the lower back to support it.

Gwen quickly mirrored his motions and said, "Me, too."

Andrew just sat there, looking at the horizon.

"C'mon, we have to follow them," Seymour said, his aching body not giving him much slack as he stood.

Andrew and Gwen mimicked him and the three walked to a near-by alley and watched from afar. Gelato was pacing angrily in front of Sanswarp as Biomecha stood to the side.

"Sanswarp, how dare you not finish the rangers off while you had the chance!" Gelato roared, as he pulled his sword and sliced all three of the insignias in half.

Sanswarp grunted and said, "But, my lord, what of Biomecha?"

Gelato looked at her in question.

Biomecha sighed and said dully, "It was a test. You failed."

This last sentence was directed towards Sanswarp.

Gelato grunted in approval and said, "And as your punishment, Biomecha, the syringe."

Sanswarp's face went pale, if it was possible, and replied, "No, not that! I will not die like my brothers!"

Biomecha handed Gelato a small needle filled with nanobots which Gelato shoved into where Sanswarp's jugular vein would be. The nanobots were then deposited into his system and he grew giant.

The rangers saw this, quickly morphed and summoned the Atomic Zords.

_The Proton Flyer, Neutron Runner, and Electron Manta are zooming along. The Proton Flyer revolves its nose cone and the wings fold back to create shoulders of sorts. The Neutron Runner folded in half with the trunk sticking up in the air, and split in half the other way to form two halves of a car with the trunk sticking up, resembling legs. The newly formed legs connect to the nose cone of the Proton Flyer on each side. The Electron Manta separates in half, forming flipper type arms. The newly formed arms connect to the shoulders. A head is lifted in between the shoulders. The eyes glow red, and the Megazord strikes a pose. _

_"Atomic Megazord, Marvel of Science!"_

"It's been a while, but I think everyone remembers how to use the Atomic Megazord," Seymour said to his teammates.

"Affirmative," Andrew replied.

"Yep," Gwen said.

The Atomic Megazord charged forward and slashed at Sanswarp with its fins. The Gel Shocker dodged and punched the Megazord in the chest, followed by a side kick to the same region. The Atomic Megazord fell with a clang and sparks flew in cockpit. The rangers yelled in pain.

"This is going to take all night!" Andrew remarked.

Then Seymour got an idea. "Guys, pilot the Atomic Megazord. I'm going to go Gamma Mode and pilot the Ancient Atomic Megazord."

Andrew looked at Seymour and asked, "Can you handle it?"

Seymour back at Andrew, then to Gwen as he said, "I don't know if I can. Even so, we gotta take him down. And we all know one Megazord is not enough."

Andrew and Gwen exchanged a glance, then returned to Seymour.

"Go for it," Andrew told him.

"Yes!" Seymour said, delighted his teammates trusted him, "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

Seymour's extra armor appeared and the red ranger jumped out of the Megazord cockpit and called the Gamma Zords. He jumped into the Spino Zord cockpit where wires met him and linked to his suit.

'Gamma Zords Combine!'

_The Spino Zord roars, quickly echoed by the Cranio and Pentacera Zords. The Pentacera zord split in half symmetrically, then folded at the head to create the feet. The tail reassembled in a downward position, creating the pelvis. The Spino Zord's head attached to said pelvis, the spines on the front, tail swerving to create the left arm. The Cranio Zord's arms and legs attached to the main body and the zord attached to the other side creating the right arm._

_The Megazord strikes a pose and the rangers proclaim, "Ancient Atomic Megazord!"_

'Activate Spino Saw!' Seymour shouted.

The "saw" started rotating on the Ancient Atomic Megazord and hit Sanswarp into the air. The Gel Shocker flew a few hundred yards and fell on his back. As he got up, he was met with two slashes from the Atomic Megazord's "flippers" causing sparks to fly and Sanswarp to weaken.

'It's all yours, guys,' Seymour told them.

Andrew and Gwen exchanged a nod.

_The monster is in dimension of black with swirls of red, blue, and green. The Atomic Megazord splits its flipper-like appendages in half to reveal an electrical charge. The cannons charge with white light until the monster is blinded. The rangers yell, "Nuclear Annihilation!" Then, three streams of light colored after each ranger comes out of each cannon, swirling and twisting like a drill. The beams hit the monster and it is destroyed._

Sanswarp exploded blindingly and the two Megazords pose.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 3:41 A.M.**

Gelato paced around the bridge of his ship, the cold metal floor making no sound as the alien paced.

"What we need is the Time Walker," Gelato muttered to himself, "With his power, Earth would be mine!"

Biomecha walked over to him and said, "Master, a new set of Gel Shockers have been thawed."

Gelato walked to her and said, "Excellent! We will begin our search for the Time Walker as soon as the first Gel Shocker has fully recovered from the cryogenic process."

"Yes, master," Biomecha replied as she bowed, wondering how long she'd have to keep this up.

**FISHER LABS, INC., 3:41 A.M.**

"Well done, rangers," Fisher told the three, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He then began to walk off hastily.

"Hold it, Doc," Seymour said, "What's this Time Walker thing?"

The doctor stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked back to his rangers.

"All in good time, Seymour," he said, "All in good time."

The doctor walked into his room, shut the door, and locked about fifteen locks.

Gwen sighed, which was followed by a laugh as she said, "We're lucky to be alive!"

The other two rangers let loose some nervous laughter and nodded in agreement.

Then, it dawned on Seymour. The red ranger made a confused face and said, "How come they didn't kill us?"

Gwen smirked and said, "Maybe Andrew has the answer."

The two turned to beseech him, but the blue ranger had already left.

* * *

And that's that. Anyway, I forgot to mention that I was not going to be here for six weeks. I am currently on a two day break that is after the first three weeks. I return July 5th. So, R&R!


	10. Chained by Lies

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Chained by Lies**

**FISHER LABS, INC. 7:00 A.M.**

Rebel drew back the sling of her slingshot and fired a popcorn kernel at one of the balloons she had taped to the wall. Once again, it was a miss. The young woman groaned and touched her eyepatch. Ever since she lost her eye to Rob, Rebel had been off her aim, what with the lack of depth perception.

"Crap," Rebel said to herself as she pulled the sling back again, loading with another kernel.

Her door slid open and Marcus Regalia stepped in. Rebel's room was everything you wouldn't think it would be; the room was bright pink with a giant stuffed panda toy in the corner. Her mini bookcase was full of romance novels, even the Twilight series and on top of the bookcase was a vase with a red rose in it.

"Hey, Quinn," Marcus said, using her real name opposed to her nickname.

Rebel scrunched up her nose, the usual response to being address by her real name, and said, "Really, Marcus?"

"We might as well start," Marcus told her, "Mom and Dad are coming."

Rebel's face went pale, and Marcus replied with a solemn nod. The two were, in fact, biologically brother and sister, though no one could tell. The two had written to their parents that they were the yellow and pink rangers of Atomic Force. Since Five Hills wasn't the only safe haven (there are others, like Wellspring, Fringe, and Rapel), Mr. and Mrs. Regalia had no idea that they were lying.

"Should we tell the rangers?" Rebel asked.

"Most definitely, but let's not tell Doc Fisher," Marcus replied, "It'd tick him off."

"Agreed." Rebel looked her brother in the eye. "And that should fool them for the while?"

Marcus smiled and said, "Definitely."

"Alright, call the rangers in here," Rebel said.

Marcus shot his sister a look. "Why here? Why not my room?"

Rebel returned the look and replied, "Because we're both already here."

Marcus stroked his chin and said, "True, true."

Rebel shook her head and muttered, "Idiot."

**GELATO'S SHIP 7:10 A.M.**

Biomecha led the first fully recovered Gel Shocker to the bridge. The monster was neon green with a whip-like antenna facing behind it. Chains coiled around the Gel Shocker's arms and legs, causing him to seem more like a prisoner than a warrior.

Gelato turned from the screen to the thawed Gel Shocker. "So, this is the one who will retrieve the Time Walker for us."

The chained Gel Shocker bowed, his irons making a loud jingling sound. "Lord Gelato, allow me, Biolash, to take care of this."

Gelato sat on his throne and replied, "Yes. Now go and do not fail me."

The warrior rose and walked out, his chains swishing and jingling.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 7:10 A.M.**

"So, let me get this straight," Seymour said, Andrew and Gwen to his left and right respectively, "You two want us to help you convince your parents that you're the yellow and pink Quark Rangers?"

Andrew picked up from there: "This is to be accomplished without Dr. Fisher knowing and it's only one day, correct?"

Rebel nodded and Marcus said, "Crystal clear."

Gwen said, "I had a brother that really loved duct tape and shipped me a few rolls from Wellspring. He was a grad student at Oxford."

She began to cry a little. "He- he..." She let out a sniffle. "He was killed in one of the Wellspring raids. Gel Trooper fire."

Seymour sighed, patted her on a shoulder, and said, "Well, at least your entire hometown wasn't torched by a fire-breathing Gel Shocker."

Andrew smirked sadly and added, "Or you and your true love taken prisoner on Gelato's ship, put under the knife without anesthesia, and tortured for whatever information you might have."

Gwen wiped her tears away, and said with a few sniffles, "I'll go get some yellow and pink duct tape to put over the gray."

"When your parents get here, we'll play it up. We'll go to the Pit for some unmorphed training, then go over a Zord System Check, or ZSC as we like to call it," Seymour began as they walked to the parlor.

"Only you call it a ZSC, Seymour," Andrew replied, then returned his focus to Rebel and Marcus. "We'll tell them that your Zords are in the shop."

"Thanks, guys!" Rebel yelled, giving Seymour and Andrew a bear hug.

Marcus chuckled and said, "That goes double for me."

The two male rangers exchanged a glance behind Rebel's back and Seymour replied, "No problem. Now you might want to let go Rebel because here comes Fisher."

The young woman let go and straightened her dirty blonde hair.

"Hello, all," Dr. Fisher said cheerily.

"What's up, Doc?" Seymour replied with a smile.

"I'm working on something. You guys?" Fisher said.

Andrew made a face that said "I don't know" and replied, "Nothing much."

With that, the four entered the parlor.

"Oh," the doctor replied as he left, nose in a holoscreen.

As the doctor exited, he bumped into Gwen, who had calmed down. Two rolls of duct tape was in her hand, one yellow, one pink.

Fisher looked at the two rolls of tape and asked, "What's with the tape?"

Gwen shrugged and replied, "Nothing, really."

The doctor squinted and said, "Right."

With that, he left. Gwen ran over to Rebel and Marcus.

"Okay," the green ranger said, "I've got a tape measure, scissors and a lot of duct tape. Let's get to work."

After a few minutes and a few feet of tape, the job was finished; Marcus now had yellow on his uniform and Rebel had pink on hers.

"Nice," Marcus said, looking at his uniform, "Can't even tell this is duct tape."

"Yeah," Rebel concurred, examining hers as well.

Suddenly, Marcus's cell phone rang to alert him that he'd received a text. It read: "Outside waitin 4 u. MOM"

Marcus's eyes' widened and said, "They're here. Now, remember, call Rebel Quinn, her eye was lost in a battle, and don't make fun of my mom's hat."

Seymour nodded and said, "Got it."

Marcus gave the red ranger a thumbs up and left to get his parents.

"Oh," Rebel said, "And they're reporters and they want to interview us."

Andrew mouth dropped and the blue ranger replied, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

Rebel sighed and said, "Because we were afraid if we told you, you wouldn't help us."

"Okay, Reb... I mean Quinn," Andrew replied, shrugging it off the strange way he does.

Rebel's eye twitched.

"Something wrong, Quinn?" Gwen asked.

Rebel's eye twitched again, faced Gwen, and told her, "I don't like my name. That's why I've gone by Rebel since I've been here."

"Okay, but try to control that twitch," Gwen replied, "It's so noticeable..."

Andrew interrupted. "This is a serious time, Gwen. It's not the right time for jokes."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at the blue ranger, but he ignored it.

"Is this how you usually act?" a new voice said.

The rangers turned as a 5' something woman with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. The warning Marcus had given them about the hat was quite in order; it was a fusion of a sombero and straw hat with fake fruit spread around inside the rim. She was followed by a 6' even man that looked at rather lot like Marcus.

"Hello, Power Rangers," the woman said as she sat down. "I am Romona Regalia. This is my husband, Paul Regalia."

The man nodded before he sat down.

"So, I already know my two children," the reporter said, "Why don't you other three introduce yourselves?"

She gave a wave of her hand for them to sit. The three rangers did so, taking up the entire couch opposite of the love seat. Marcus and Rebel shared a recliner.

"I'm Seymour Russell, the Red Atomic Ranger," Seymour informed them.

Mrs. Regalia became intrigued. "Are you any relation to Nick Russell?"

Seymour shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry. I don't know who that is."

"He was the Red Mystic Force Ranger down in Briarwood," Mr. Regalia explained.

"Oh yeah!" Seymour replied, slightly embarrassed. "I am related to his adoptive parents, they're my aunt and uncle, but I'm not related to Nick himself."

Mrs. Regalia scribbled down notes and Mr. Regalia nodded.

"So, onto the next ranger," Mrs. Regalia said.

Andrew nodded and said, "I'm Andrew Davis, and I am the Blue Atomic Ranger."

Mrs. Regalia wrote some more.

"And I'm Gwen Montgomery, Green Atomic Ranger," Gwen said.

Mrs. Regalia squinted and said, "Isn't green usually a boy color?"

Gwen made a confused face. "I guess?"

"Then why is Marcus the yellow ranger?"

Gwen shrugged. "Ask Dr. Fisher."

Mrs. Regalia nodded deeply and said, "I'll do just that."

She got up to go to his office.

"Um..." Gwen began, casting an urgent look at Andrew.

"Dr. Fisher is busy today," Andrew piped up.

"_Yes_," the green ranger replied, then calming down rather quickly, "Sorry."

"Oh," Mrs. Regalia said as she sat back down.

The three rangers exchanged a "That was close" look with each other.

"So, what do you as the Power Rangers Atomic Force?" Mr. Regalia replied.

Seymour scooted forward on the couch. "We fight Gelato's forces and protect the city of Five Hills and all its inhabitants."

Mrs. Regalia nodded and wrote more notes. "It must be hard having to protect thousands with five of you."

Seymour relaxed, his back coming into contact with the back of the sofa. "It's not easy, but I know that three of us can take care of anything Gelato throws at us."

Mrs. Regalia made a confused face. "Then why are there five rangers?"

Seymour shrugged. "Just in case Gelato sends more than one Gel Shocker."

Mr. Regalia nodded and said, "That makes sense."

Seymour got up with a grunt and said, "Is the interview over?"

Mrs. Regalia put her notes and pencil away. "Yes."

Andrew got up as well, followed by Gwen.

"Well, let's go. We've got training to do," Seymour said.

He exited the room, quickly followed by Andrew and Gwen.

"Well," Mrs. Regalia told her children, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to train with your teammates?"

Rebel and Marcus looked at each other.

"Oh, right!" Marcus said.

The two squirmed out of the arm chair and rushed after their "teammates".

**FIVE HILLS, NC 7:30 A.M.**

Biolash looked around the corner from an alley.

"It's time to put my plan into action," the Gel Shocker said to himself.

The chains unwrapped themselves, seized a car and flipped it over.

Biolash walked out into the open.

"That should get their attention," he chortled.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 7:31 A.M.**

Alarms began to go off in the halls of Fisher Labs.

Mrs. Regalia looked at her husband and said, "I think we're about to see a ranger fight!"

"Crap," Seymour whispered, "This isn't good."

"I know," Marcus replied, "But if we don't go with you, they'll know we're lying."

Seymour, Andrew, and Gwen all exchanged looks.

"Fine," Seymour told them, "Just don't get too close to the fighting."

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "Look, if we don't fight, they'll know we're lying."

Out of nowhere, Dr. Fisher walked up and said, "Hello, rangers." He winked at them.

"Hey, guys? I think the doc knows," Gwen whispered.

"No, really?" Andrew replied sarcastically.

Dr. Fisher pulled out a brief case to reveal a yellow and pink version of the Atomic Morphers.

"These are good for a one time morph," Dr. Fisher whispered. "Whichever of the two of you performs the best in the field today will test my new gadget once it is finished. Do we have a deal?"

Marcus and Rebel nodded and took the Morphers.

"Good luck," he whispered with a smile.

The five cast looks after the doctor and Seymour said, "We are in _so_ much trouble."

And with that, they took off.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 7:34 A.M.**

Biolash laughed as he whipped his chains around, slicing everything in their paths.

"Hey, Biolash," Seymour said as the monster turned about. "I can see you're halving a good time, but is there any chance we're inviting."

There was a pause.

"Halving? Get it?" Seymour said.

"Ugh, just leave the bad jokes to Gwen," Andrew told her.

"Hey!" Gwen replied in a hurt tone.

"Ready?" Seymour said.

"Ready!" the other four replied.

Seymour, Andrew, and Gwen punched in 2-8-1-3-* and said, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

Marcus and Rebel followed the lights programmed to show them the code and punched in 7-9-2-1-3-#-#.

"Quark Power!" the two yelled.

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

_Marcus and Rebel are in near a giant atom. They enter one of the protons to reveal orange, yellow, and pink quarks. The yellow ones orbit Marcus and the pink Rebel. Their bodies glow their respective colors, creating their suits. Their helmets form. Marcus's visor is a slash and Rebel's a backslash._

"Power of the Proton, Red Ranger!" Seymour called.

"Power of the Neutron, Blue Ranger!" Andrew said.

"Power of the Electron, Green Ranger!" Gwen cried.

"Yellow Quark Ranger!" Marcus yelled.

"Pink Quark Ranger!" Rebel said.

"Through the power of science, we defeat the alien foe! Power Rangers Atomic Force!" the core three yelled.

Biolash scoffed and said, "Ha! You don't scare me for a second!"

The Gel Shocker whipped his chains towards them.

"Jump!" Seymour ordered.

Andrew and Gwen did so with Seymour jumping as well. Marcus and Rebel weren't that lucky. The chains wrapped around them and Biolash dragged the two towards him.

The monster laughed and said, "Don't waste you time."

The monster pulled out a chain whose edges were razor sharp and put it in front of the yellow and pink rangers. Biolash then binded them tighter, making their morphers break. The two's morphs broke. Rebel kicked and screamed while Marcus tried to free himself.

"Hey, let them go!" Seymour yelled, his sword poised.

"Uh, uh, uh," Biolash retorted. "One move against me and they die."

Seymour growled and stuck his sword into the ground.

The monster laughed and said, "If you want to see your friends alive again, then bring me the Time Walker. Otherwise, you'll have two more corpses to bury."

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and Biolash, Marcus, and Rebel disappeared.

"This is bad," Andrew said.

"Nah, ya _think_?" Gwen yelled at him sarcastically.

"Easy, Gwen," Seymour told the green ranger.

The rangers demorphed.

"How can we get them back?" Gwen asked, "We have..."

She looked up into the sky, forced her teammates into a huddle, and whispered, "We have no idea where the Time Walker is or who he or she is."

Then, Andrew got an idea. "Maybe we don't need the Time Walker."

Seymour and Gwen looked at him, confused.

"Okay," the blue ranger continued, "Listen closely."

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, 8:01 A.M.**

Biolash paced the floor of the warehouse, carrying Rebel and Marcus with him.

Rebel looked at her captor and said, "Would it kill you to stay in one place?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Biolash slammed her against a box and said, "Quiet, whelp. Last time I checked, I was the one in control. And I don't think that's changed."

"Let them go!" Seymour said as he entered, quickly followed by Andrew and Gwen, the latter wheeling in Rob No-legs. Rob had a blanket over where his legs should be.

"Rob?" Rebel asked hoarsely.

"Rob!" Marcus yelled.

Biolash laughed. "Thank you ever so kindly, rangers. Who knew that the Time Walker was disguising himself as a man in a wheelchair?"

"Rebel and Marcus first, then you'll get the Time Walker," Andrew told him.

Biolash nodded. "I'm a Gel Shocker of my word. Catch!"

The next they knew, Rebel and Marcus were in the air. Acting quickly, Seymour caught Rebel in his arms, which made the two blush a little. Gwen, however, just ended up breaking Marcus's fall, keeling over onto her back with him lying on top.

"Thanks, Gwen," Marcus whispered.

"Get _off_," Gwen commanded.

Marcus quickly got up, and pulled Gwen up.

"Sorry," Marcus said.

"Don't talk to me," Gwen said, turning her back to him.

"Okay," Marcus said as he slumped.

Andrew nodded. "And the Time Walker as promised."

Rob nodded and wheeled over to Biolash.

"At long last, I have claimed the Time Walker for Gelato!" the monster howled in triumph.

"Yeah, there's just one thing," Rob interrupted. The man tore off his blanket.

Biolash roared. "You tricked me!" he said angrily, his chains rearing up to strike.

Before Biolash could do anything else, Rob snatched a Proton Pistol, a red and gray laser blaster, from behind his back and fired at Biolash's abdomen. The force of the blast at point blank range sent the Gel Shocker into the boxes behind him and Rob back to the rangers.

"Marcus, Rebel, get Rob out of here!" Seymour commanded.

The siblings nodded, grabbed Rob's chair, and wheeled him out of the warehouse. The three rangers morphed quickly and activated Gamma Mode.

"Let's go," Seymour said, his Gyroblade humming as he twirled it.

"You're going to pay!" Biolash said as his chains whipped towards the rangers.

The rangers charged and slashed their way through wave after wave of chains. Seymour reached the Gel Shocker first, slashing him across the chest. Andrew and Gwen slashed the monster up and down the shoulders, severing the rest of his chains.

"Gyroblades, Buzzsaw Mode!" the three yelled as their Gyroblades reached breakneck speeds.

They threw their Gyroblades at Biolash, causing him to explode.

"Don't mess with our friends!" Seymour yelled.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 8:12 A.M.**

"And nanobots are sent," Biomecha muttered to herself, hitting the enter button.

**OUTSIDE OF WAREHOUSE, 8:13 A.M.**

"You puny power punks!" an enlarged Biolash roared.

"Gamma Zords!" the rangers yelled.

The rangers entered their respective Zords where wires connected to their suits.

'Gamma Zords, Combine!' the three yelled in unison.

_The Spino Zord roars, quickly echoed by the Cranio and Pentacera Zords. The Pentacera zord split in half symmetrically, then folded at the head to create the feet. The tail reassembled in a downward position, creating the pelvis. The Spino Zord's head attached to said pelvis, the spines on the front, tail swerving to create the left arm. The Cranio Zord's arms and legs attached to the main body and the zord attached to the other side creating the right arm._

_The Megazord strikes a pose and the rangers proclaim, "Ancient Atomic Megazord!"_

Biolash whipped his chains around the Megazord.

"This might be a shock to you," Biolash said as a shock ran through the chain.

To Biolash's surprise, nothing happened.

"What?" he roared in surprise.

'It's shock-proof,' Seymour replied. 'Nice try. Activate Spino Saw!'

The "saw" on the Megazord's chest cut Biolash's chain and began to spin extremely fast.

'It's time to end this!' Seymour yelled.

_The background changes to a deep green, and the saw begins to rotate at breakneck speeds, creating electricity. 'Static Fist!' the rangers yell. The Megazord charges the monster, right arm extended. The electricity flowed into the fist, and it connected with the monster, causing an explosion._

"Ancient Atomic Megazord!"

**GELATO'S SHIP, 8:19 A.M.**

"Curses!" Gelato roared, the sound echoing throughout his ship.

Biomecha woke up from her nap, shrugged, and went back to sleep.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:19 A.M.**

Mrs. Regalia ran up to her children. "Oh, my babies!"

"Mom!" the two replied, very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I..." She stopped and looked at Marcus's uniform. A piece of duct tape had fallen off, revealing the gray underneath.

She peeled another piece of duct tape off. "You're not Power Rangers?"

Marcus sighed deeply. "No, Mom, we're not Power Rangers."

"W-why did you lie to me?" the reporter asked.

Rebel closed her eye and said, "We thought that, since we live at Fisher Labs, anything less than a Power Ranger you'd be ashamed of."

Mrs. Regalia looked at her children sympathetically and said, "Oh, kids, you don't have to be rangers to gain my approval. I love you just the way you are."

"Aw," Gwen said.

"And at least you're safe," Mr. Regalia said. "We hear explosions outside Gawson all the time."

"Not to mention the twenty-odd Wellspring Raids," Mrs. Regalia added. "I heard that they barely pushed the Gel Troopers back this time."

"And the Fringe Bombing and the Rapel Incident," Mr. Regalia piped up.

"Yes, yes, we all know. Fringe was bombed with bio-weapons and everyone is sick. Rapel was invaded and the majority of the citizens died before the Troopers were expelled," Andrew said.

"It's a cruel world we live in," Mrs. Regalia concluded, "At least we have the Power Rangers.

The rangers nodded.

Then, a question popped into Andrew's head. "Say Doc, how'd you know that they had said they were the yellow and pink rangers?"

The doctor pulled a device out of his ear. "Hyper Hearing-Aids. Allows me to hear everything inside of Fisher Labs. I finished them yesterday."

"And the Morphers?"

"Something I whipped up at the last minute," Doc Fisher replied with a shrug.

Andrew shrugged it off like he does and said, "Alright."

"C'mon, guys, let's go to Jungle Karma," Seymour said.

"Ooh!" Mrs. Regalia said, "Marcus's godmother is the food critic for the Gawson Paper and she says Jungle Karma has good pizza. Plus she used to work there."

Seymour laughed and said, "Yeah, it's pretty good. Just remember one thing."

"Oh?" Mrs. Regalia responded.

"Don't get in between Gwen and a Thriller Gorilla," Seymour said.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. A bit of trivia: this chapter was inspired by the SPD episode, Boom.


	11. Stolen Part 1

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Stolen Part 1**

**FISHER LABS, INC. 10:30 A.M.**

Dr. Fisher typed on the computer vigorously, whatever that was under the sheet beside him blinking multi-colored light.

The docter hit enter. "Done!" He removed some sweat from his brow.

"It's ready!" Dr. Fisher said with a smile. "Now, for the candidates."

Dr. Fisher hit another button on the keyboard and faces streamed across the computer screen.

"Now, the program will select the best five candidates to wield this new power whenever it is nee..."

Suddenly, alarms went off. Dr. Fisher rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Another nutcase Gel Shocker looking for the Time Walker," the doctor grumbled as he pulled up his computer for comfirmation.

On screen was a magma monster-like Gel Shocker. It emitted heat waves so powerful, a nearby car melted into a puddle.

"Holy crap!" Dr. Fisher said, freezing the monster's image on the screen for a millisecond, then transferring it to a folder.

It was a smart move because the next thing that happened was the camera melted. Static came up as the camera broke. Just then, the rangers ran into the room.

Seymour looked at the screened and said, "Uh, doc? Is that supposed to happen?"

Dr. Fisher shook his head and pulled up the image he had taken before.

Andrew looked at the Gel Shocker with a leer. "Melton."

Gwen looked out a snort. "Melton?" She laughed like a hyena. "That's the stupidest name yet! Whose next? Steve?" She cackled again.

"Laugh all you want, Gwen," Andrew replied, not taking his eyes of the screen, "This is the Gel Shocker that attacked Haleigh and me the night we were abducted. Of course, Melton just did the distraction. It was Elitor who captured us."

Seymour looked at Andrew, confused. "Elitor?"

Andrew nodded, still not averting his gaze. "Elitor is Melton's partner. He's also a merciless mercenary."

"Who, Melton or Elitor?" Seymour asked.

"Elitor. Gelato doesn't trust mercenaries, so he has one of his men around them at all times. Turns out Melton and Elitor are childhood friends and they work really well together. This isn't going to be an easy fight."

At this point, Gwen stopped laughing.

"So, anyone have a plan?" she said, suddenly serious.

After weeks of living with Gwen, neither Seymour nor Andrew knew what Gwen was going to do. One moment she could be crying and the next laughing her head off. No one knew if it was because she was crazy or if she was legitimately bipolar. And, knowing Gwen, no one asked.

Andrew turned around. "It'll be too hot for you two to get in close with your weapons. The best way to take down Melton is from a distance. Knowing those two, they'll be working together. We just have to keep our distance and look out for Elitor."

"And not seek revenge, right?" Seymour said to Andrew.

Andrew shook his head. "Elitor and Melton were only the ones who abducted us. It was Gelato who tortured us. If I'm going to take revenge, it'll be on Gelato."

Seymour slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, I'm glad you learned from my mistakes."

Andrew smirked. "Now, let's do this!"

The three pulled out their Atomic Morphers, punched in the code and shouted, "Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

"Let's go!" Seymour yelled, the three taking off.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 10:45 A.M.**

Melton looked left and right.

"Are you sure the Time Walker is here?" Melton said as he looked up to his companion, a ninja-like Gel Shocker with black skin and two little nubbs growing out of his back.

"Of course he's not here," the new Gel Shocker, Elitor, replied, "My sources say the Atomic Force rangers are protecting him. My intention is to draw them out and capture them."

Melton looked confusedly at his buddy. "And then what?"

Elitor sighed. "You're lucky I'm the brains. We trade them for the Time Walker."

"Oh," Melton replied. There was a pause. "Biolash already tried that."

"Yes, but he didn't have all the rangers," Elitor clarified, slightly annoyed.

"Ah," Melton replied. Another pause. "So, how does Fisher know we have 'em?"

Elitor facepalmed. "There are communicators the rangers use to transform. Once we capture them, we use that to tell Fisher."

"Okie dokie, got it!" Melton said.

Elitor sighed again. "Just get in position!"

"Righty-o!" Melton said, saluting his friend and attacking a random car, reducing it to a puddle.

Elitor shook his head, then hid. As if on cue, the rangers ran onto the scene.

"Stop, Melton!" Seymour yelled.

Melton turned and said, "Well, well. The Power Rangers! I was starting to get lonely."

"Whatever. We know what you're after, Melton," Andrew said, pointing an accusing finger at the Gel Shocker.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Time Walker, blah, blah, blah," the monster replied.

Andrew drew his Neutron Blaster and Seymour and Gwen drew their Atom Lasers.

"Fire!" Seymour yelled, and the rangers fired their weapons at the Gel Shocker.

Melton smirked and charged, taking the shots and not being affected at all. The Gel Shocker then knocked the rangers back, sparks erupted from their suits.

"Fall back!" Seymour said, gasping in pain.

Andrew and Gwen nodded, also gasping. Suddenly, Elitor appeared behind them and threw kunai with fire tags on them to the ground, cutting off the ranger's escape.

Seymour grunted in anger and said, "Let's try Gamma Mode."

"Right!" Andrew and Gwen replied.

The three punched in the code and cried, "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

The extra armor appeared and they grabbed their gyroblades. Then, in a flurry of quick punches and kicks, Elitor hastily disarmed them and deactivated Gamma Mode.

"How...?" Andrew asked, but before he could finish, Melton released a heat wave causing the ranger suits to overheat and the rangers to demorph.

Melton laughed and said, "Yeah! Whose bad?"

"Silence!" Elitor hissed, "We still have to tell Fisher. You roasted the camera, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Melton replied, "Call Fisher! Call Fisher!" The Gel Shocker giggled like a child making a prank phone call.

Elitor grabbed the ranger's morphers, opened one, and pressed the call button.

"Okay, just stop giggling. You're a Gel Shocker, not a schoolgirl," Elitor said, shaking his head.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 11:06 A.M.**

Dr. Fisher saw that he had an incoming call from Seymour. The doctor hit enter.

"Go ahead."

"Dr. Fisher, this is Elitor, mercenary of Gelato's Fleet." Dr. Fisher's blood ran cold. "I have your rangers captive. If you want to see them alive again, you will give us the Time Walker."

"And if I don't?" the doctor replied with fake defiance.

"Then my buddy Melton will bake them to a crisp." The monster added an evil chuckle.

"When and where?" Dr. Fisher looked at the covered display to his right.

"3 hours from now. The shipyard."

Fisher sighed. "I'll be there."

"Good. No tricks, right?"

There was a pause. Fisher stroked his chin and cleared his throat.

"No."

The doctor heard an amused grunt on the other end.

"Good. And Fisher? Don't make us wait."

The line went dead.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 11:06 A.M.**

"And that's that, chum," Elitor said.

"Haha!" Melton said triumphantly.

Then, Melton was struck with curiousity.

"So, what do we do with the Atomic Morphers?" he asked.

"We present them to Lord Gelato, as a token of triumph along with the Time Walker," Elitor replied.

Seymour tried to get up, but a swift kick to the side made him fall again.

"Persistant little humans, aren't they?" Elitor said to his friend.

The rangers looked at their captors.

"Listen, rangers. Cooperate with us like the goody-goodies you are or feel more pain than you will ever experience in your lifetime," Elitor said.

Andrew looked at his teammates. "Guys, we better do what they say."

"_What?_" Seymour and Gwen asked in unison.

"I've felt that pain before," Andrew replied, "You don't want to feel that pain."

Seymour signed and said, "Fine."

Gwen nodded.

"Get up!" Elitor said.

Slowly, but surely, the three got up, bruised and battered.

"Let's go to the shipyard!" Melton said, ushering them along like sad dogs.

Melton laughed and said, "This is fun!"

The three exchanged glanced and hoped that Fisher was working on a solution.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 11:07 A.M.**

Fisher massaged the bridge of his nose. Unexpectedly, Marcus, Rebel, and Rob entered the room.

"Uh, we kinda heard what just happened," Marcus said sheepishly.

Fisher banged his fist on the table. "No matter. You three need to help me."

The doctor walked over to his computer and pressed Control-P. A list of ten people printed three times.

With a heavy sigh, Dr. Fisher said, "These are the list of candidates for my newest creation."

Rebel took a copy and scanned it. "Wow, these guys are good."

Dr. Fisher nodded. "I need you three to help me gather these candidates."

Marcus grabbed the other two copies and handed one to Rob.

"No problem, boss," Rob said.

With that, the three exited.

* * *

Dr. Fisher looked at his watch. "Two hours."

Fisher then looked at the ten candidates, each with their own abilities that would be a benefit to the Atomic Force team. It'd be tough to choose one of them.

"People! People!" the doctor said.

The crowd's chattering died down.

"I've gathered you here today to witness the unveiling of my newest creation..." the doctor continued.

Fisher then grabbed the cover over his display to reveal an empty display. The crowd gasped.

"But it was right here!" the doctor said, shocked. Then, in a more calm voice, he said, "Computer, lockdown."

"Lockdown," the computer replied. Suddenly, the windows became grated and the doors barred.

"Everyone search for whoever took it! It's a sleeve-like device. If we don't find the thief before 2:06, then our only hope against Gelato is gone."

The ten exchanged glances and ran out the door.

* * *

And that's this chapter. Stay tuned to figure out what happens next!

Trivia: Atomic Force's "counterpart" Genshiranger fights aliens who believe that ice cream is sentient and is being terrorized by humans. Melton's counterpart melts humans (revenge for those who let ice cream melt by leaving it out too long) and Elitor's counterpart gathers the melted humans. Anyone interested in writing the Sentai counterpart when I'm finished, PM me.


	12. Stolen Part 2

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Stolen Part 2**

**SHIPYARD, 2:00 P.M.**

Elitor stood with looking at the rangers, Melton not too far away.

"Y'know, your boss is cutting it kinda close," Elitor said to them.

The rangers exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"Yeah, and if we don't get the Time Walker, you're going to sweat for it," Melton added with a giggle.

Melton continued to mock the rangers while Elitor paced around the perimeter.

**FISHER LABS, INC., 2:00 P.M.**

Fisher paced the hallways, accompanied by leaves of paper that circled his feet like eager, obedient dogs. As the rattle of paper followed the doctor, people continuously ran in and out of rooms, searching for the doctor's invention.

"People!" Fisher yelled, "We only have six minutes until we have to be at the shipyard."

One man stepped out of the room. Fisher knew him as DeMoines. The two had been friends in high school, but went their separate ways after high school, Fisher to college and DeMoines to the military.

"Adrian! He's in here!" the military man said.

"Thanks, Bruce," Fisher replied.

DeMoines nodded and came out of the room. If the corner was a nineteen-ish, African-American whose bald head was drenched in sweat. He wiped his brow so that his perspiration couldn't sting his dark brown eyes. Fisher noticed that the missing device was on his wrist: a black gauntlet with silver around the ends and a row of three gold circles, one on the silver on top of the hand, one in the middle and one a little behind the second.

"The Vortex Gauntlet!" Dr. Fisher yelled lividly.

The young man pointed to the device and said, "I can't take it off."

"Of course not," the doctor replied harshly, "It was designed to lock around the arm and then take a DNA sample."

The nineteen-year-old looked at the Vortex Gauntlet. "So that what that pinching sensation was."

"And now, there's no hope," Fisher said angrily, "It's over! Gelato won."

He sat down and clasped his hand. The young man looked at Fisher, looked at the device, then back at Fisher.

"Look, man," he said, licking his lips, "I don't know what this thing does, but I do know it can get you out of this situation."

Fisher paused a moment. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Jack Steel. Why?" the thief replied.

Fisher then around and said, "Listen, Jack. I'll give you a chance. Go to the shipyard now and rescue the other rangers."

Jack nodded and smiled. "I can do that."

"To activate it, you press the middle button and say, 'Vortex, Initiate.'"

Jack looked at the Vortex Gauntlet, then to Fisher.

"I won't let you down!" he shouted as he bolted out of the room.

Calmly, Fisher said, "Deactivate lockdown."

With that, all of the steel doors rose and Jack ran out of the door.

**SHIPYARD, 2:05 P.M.**

Elitor perked up to the sound of footsteps. "It's about time, Fisher."

Melton faced the person while the rangers perked up their heads. Jack walked around the corner and stood in front of the two monsters.

"And who are you?" Elitor asked.

Melton turned the rangers, who shrugged.

"I'm the new guy!" Jack said.

The new guy charged and executed a flying side kick to Melton's abdomen. Then, he backflipped over Elitor's head and unleashed punch after punch, but Elitor blocked them all.

"I see you're highly trained," Jack said.

He started waving his fists in a circular fashion, confusing Elitor.

"Which one's gonna hit you? Which one gonna hit you?" Jack asked.

Elitor followed the young man's fists, but was still confused.

"This one!" Jack yelled as he kicked the Gel Shocker square in the chin.

Elitor stumbled back, knocking over Melton. Jack ran over to untie the rangers.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"Jack Steel," the young man said.

Seymour smirked and smacked Jack on the back. "I like this guy."

"And I think these are yours," Jack said, producing the three's Morphers.

The three looked at the Morphers and then at him, confused about how he got their Morphers back so easily.

"I have some explaining to do," Jack told them with a sheepish smile.

The three nodded at the teen and took their Morphers.

Andrew sighed. "Looks like Elitor was ahead of us. My Morpher's energy is too low for me to morph."

Seymour looked at his. "Same here."

Gwen checked hers. "Yep."

Jack laughed. "It's all good, guys. I got this."

Jack pressed the middle button of his Vortex Gauntlet.

"Vortex, Initiate!" he yelled.

_Jack is in the middle of space, surrounded by bright suns. Suddenly, a black hole opens underneath him, sucking in silver and gold light. The darkness of space forms his black suit and the silver and gold light creates silver and gold accents along with silver gloves and golden boots. Jack then dives into the black hole and comes out of the other side with his helmet on, the visor looking like a five-pointed star. He "lands" and strikes a pose._

"Power of the Black Hole!" Jack yelled, "Vortex Ranger!"

Elitor looked at the newly morphed ranger. "There's another ranger?"

Melton let out an "Uh-oh."

"Yeah!" Jack said, "Better believe it."

Jack extended his hand, and a ball of blue energy formed. Without hesitation, the Vortex Ranger threw it at Melton, encasing him in ice. Elitor looked at his friend, then at the new ranger.

"Black holes exist in the void of space, where it's cold," Andrew explained to his teammates.

"Looks like he's on ice for a while," Jack mused, looking at the Vortex Gauntlet.

He pressed the outer button, and from the circle above his hand extended a laser blade.

"Vortex Gauntlet, Frostbite Mode!" Jack said, charging at Elitor.

The mercanary squinted and charged, too. Elitor quickly pulled a knife and blocked Jack's laser blade.

"You may be the new ranger, but I see straight through you, Vortex Ranger," Elitor said. "You're nothing but a common thief."

Jack struggled a bit, then pushed back. "Maybe, but you're still Gel Shocker scum!"

Quickly, Jack broke away and slashed Elitor in the stomach twice, releasing sparks. Elitor fell back, and looked at Melton. The Gel Shocker had melted his icy prison and released a heat wave, causing Jack's suit to spark. Quickly, Jack pressed the outer circle again and his suit emitted icy winds.

Melton's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But how?"

Jack grunted amusingly and said, "You may too hot for the others to handle, but I've got a cool 'tude. Let's hope you don't get cold feet!"

With that, Jack shot a beam of blue energy from where the blade came out at Melton's feet.

"Okay," Gwen said, "This guy is using _way_ too many jokes."

"Oh, shut it, Gwen," Andrew said rudely, "You'd do the same."

Gwen looked at Andrew thoughtfully. "Touche."

Jack smiled underneath his helmet and charged with the Vortex Gauntlet in Frostbite Mode and sliced Melton in the abdomen. The monster collapsed and struggled to get up. The Vortex Ranger pressed the inner circle and the circle above Jack's hand pivoted up to make a tiny wrist cannon.

"Vortex Gauntlet, Collapse Mode!" Jack proclaimed.

Jack squeezed his hand three times, firing three balls of black energy surrounded by a white halo. Elitor dodged the first two, but the third caught him in the left shoulder. Melton was hit with the other two. The two Gel Shockers clutched their shoulders.

"About time to wrap this up!" Jack said, pressing the inner button three times.

_Jack and the monsters are in the void of space. Suddenly, two neutron stars near the monsters collapse on themselves and trap the monsters in place. The Vortex Gauntlet glows black and begins to whir loudly. "Vortex Collapse Beam!" Jack yells. A black ball of energy builds up in front of the barrel, then collapses on itself, forming a beam that slices the monsters in half, causing an explosion._

"And cue explosion!" Jack said as he posed.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 2:30 P.M.**

Gelato slammed his fist on his throne, eyes wide.

"_What_?" he roared, "There's _another_ ranger?"

Gelato stormed around the bridge, occasionally stopping to hit a Gel Trooper over the head.

"Geez, he's pretty mad," Biomecha said to herself as she typed the command and hit enter.

**SHIPYARD, 2:31 P.M.**

The four looked up to see a revived Elitor and Melton.

"Looks like your going to have to handle this, too, Jack," Seymour said solemnly.

Jack chuckled to himself. "First day on the job and I get a Zord battle!"

The Vortex Ranger pressed the inner button twice and then the outer button. "From the event horizon, Vortex Sphinx, launch!"

_At the edge of a black hole rests a giant, stone-like, black, silver and gold winged cat. The zord opens its eyes and lets out a ferocious roar. It spreads its wings and flies with great speed to Earth. The earth's atmosphere causes the stone parts of the Sphinx to burn off, revealing metal. The fire subsides and the zord touches down._

Jack looked at his zord with satisfication. "Now _that's_ cool."

The Vortex Ranger jumped into the cockpit. Suddenly, a wire shot from the front of the Vortex Gauntlet and attached to the controls.

"Confirmed, Vortex Ranger," the controls announced.

"All right!" Jack said, "Now, let's see what this kitty can do!"

The "kitty" charged, wings outstretched. Melton charged too, emitting sweltering heat. Just before the two collided, the Sphinx rose into the air, getting out of the range of Melton's heat wave. Elitor drew a pistol and began shooting at the zord. The Sphinx swirved several times, but was hit in the underbelly a few times, causing sparks to fly into Jack's cockpit.

"Geez, it is Zord season or something?" Jack said to himself as he pressed the inner button on the Vortex Gauntlet.

The Sphinx opened its mouth and fired a beam of black energy at the two monsters, causing sparks to fly.

Jack smirked underneath his helmet and said, "Now, for the grand entrance!"

The Vortex Ranger pressed the inner button and then the outer button twice.

_The Vortex Sphinx is in a black background lit dimly by stars. The zord's forepaws pivot around to form hands and the hind paws form feet. The tail regresses into the zord and the zord stands like a person. A face pivots down from inside the Sphinx's mouth and it strikes a pose._

_"Vortex Sphinx, Warrior Mode!"_

"Charge!" Jack yelled as the Zord charged, wings outspread.

The Gel Shocker tried to dodge, but the razor-sharp wings tips still caught them, sparks flying out from the monsters. Elitor and Melton charged, their fists drawn back. Quickly, the Zord folded its wings, acting like a shield. Then, the Zord punched the two monsters in the gut. Melton fell back, but Elitor stayed with the Vortex Ranger's robot, the mercenary's eyes burning with vengeance.

"Still hungry?" Jack asked.

The mercenary hit the Zord in the chest, causing sparks to fly into the cockpit.

Jack gritted his teeth under his helmet and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The Vortex Ranger navigated his robot to pick Elitor up and throw him at his partner.

"Ha ha!" Jack said triumphantly.

Quickly, the Vortex Ranger held down the outer button. "Now for the showstopper!"

_The monsters are in space suspended in the middle of four suns, two gold, two silver. The Vortex Sphinx, Warrior Mode flys around them multiple times, creating a black hole. The gold and silver lights begins to spiral into it and the monsters are sucked into the middle. "Vortex Ripper!" Jack yells. The wings on the Zord's back begin to absorb the remaining light from the four suns and then fires a beam of silver and gold at the monsters, causing them to explode._

"And _that's_ how you do it, Jack-style!" the new ranger said with a laugh.

**GELATO'S SHIP, 2:43 P.M.**

Gelato was still raising sand, hitting more Gel Troopers over the head.

"My lord," Biomecha said, "If you keep this up, you'll have no footsoldiers left."

Gelato stopped in mid-whack and replied, "True, Biomecha."

Biomecha rolled her eyes and walked off.

**SHIPYARD, 2:43 P.M.**

Jack demorphed as the other ranger ran up.

"Nice!" Seymour said, an impressed look on his face. "I heard that there might be a new ranger coming to the team."

Andrew nodded with a smile. "That's our leader, Seymour. I'm Andrew, the 'stragetigist', so to speak."

Gwen paused and leaned in on Andrew, waiting for the blue ranger to mention her.

Andrew gave her a weird stare. "Why are you doing that?"

"Waiting for you to introduce me to the new guy," Gwen said with a smile.

Jack laughed and said, "I like this girl. What's yo name?"

"Gwen," the green ranger responded, outstretching her hand to shake his.

But, before the two could shake hands, Doctor Fisher ran onto the scene and slapped a chip into the Vortex Gauntlet, causing the gold and silver to fade. Shortly, after that, two cops arrived and cuffed Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, doc, what's going on?" Seymour said.

Doctor Fisher pointed to Jack. "That young man stole the Vortex Gauntlet."

The three looked at the new ranger as the police cuffed him and took him off.

* * *

And that's that for this chapter!

Trivia: Jack was originally Caucasian, but was changed to African American because I didn't want the story to have "Jungle Fury Syndrome". Also, his counterpart in Genshiranger is called GenshiFreeze.


	13. Ballin' the Jack

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Ballin' the Jack**

**FIVE HILLS PRISON, INTERROGATION ROOM, 2:55 P.M.**

The detective, an middle-aged Asian male, slammed his hand on the table.

"Talk!" he yelled at Jack.

Jack leaned forward and made an open gesture with his hands. "Ask."

The dull gray room was your stereotypical interrogation room: a long table in the middle, a single hanging light with a lampshade, and one-way glass. On the other side was Fisher, Seymour, Andrew, Gwen, Rebel, Marcus, and Rob.

"So, he stole the Vortex Gauntlet?" Seymour asked the doctor.

Fisher nodded. "From right under my nose, too."

Andrew scratched his chin and sniffed. "That would explain how he got our Morphers back so easily."

Gwen nodded as she sketched the delinquet's jawline.

"Why are you sketching him?" Rob asked softly.

Gwen dropped her notepad and blushed.

"Huh?" Gwen said, stooping down to pick up her sketchpad, scratching at her neck nervously.

Rob nodded and shrugged as he wheeled away. The detective paced around Jack, clicking his tongue.

"So, Mr. Steel, may I call you Jack?" Silence. "I've read up on you. You've got quite a track record."

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a-a track record."

The detective smirked. "Well, you've single-handedly stolen a shipment of laser blasters, a golden chandelier from the Landsdown mansion, a park fountain, twenty toilet seats, a pizza oven from Jungle Karma, and an entire house, plumbing and all." Jack started to laugh. "Pray, tell me, how did you manage to do these things?"

"You know what was even harder?" he asked with a snort.

"What?" the detective asked, obviously no amused.

"Putting them all back!"

Seymour sniggered into his hand and said, "So he did that."

"Sounds like a tractor beam combined with a bunch of other tools," Andrew thought aloud.

Gwen bit her lip and looked longingly into space. Jack looked at the one-way window, then back to the detective.

"So, why steal these things only to put them back?" the detective asked, perplexed.

Jack shrugged and folded his hands together. "The only things I've been good at are stealing and fighting. I got in trouble for fighting, so stealing seemed to be the better option."

Rebel laughed bitterly. "Yeah, and I shot Rob's legs off because I thought he looked better without them."

Marcus gave his sister a stern look. "You have no idea where he's coming from, Rebel."

Rob wheeled in between the siblings. "As much as I agree with you, Marcus, Rebel brings up a point."

"Shh!" Fisher said, holding his open hands out in a pushing motion, then pointing, "They're about to start talking again."

The detective tapped his fingers on the table, then slapped a file on the table. "Explain how you pulled those jobs."

Jack chuckled. "Anyone could've done any of them. All you need is a multi-tool and an dimension pocket."

The detective clicked his tongue and opened the folder. "You said you returned the things you stole. Why steal in the first place?"

Jack shrugged. "I grew up in a small community with nothing to entertain us kids. So, we stole from each other."

Everyone in the opposite room wore a "that-is-so-messed-up" look on their face.

"Is this real life or a dystopian novel?" Rebel asked.

Marcus nodded. "This is too _Hunger Games_ to be real."

The detective dug his pinky in his ear and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you said you stole from your neighbors as a kid."

Jack nodded. "Well, yeah, we did. But we always returned what we stole."

At this point, the detective could feel his sanity slipping away. The Asian pulled out a pen and clicked it. "Okay. I want to know about your stealing the Vortex Gauntlet."

Jack looked down, smirked sadly. "It was an off day. My buddies had heard about this new thing that Dr. Fisher was developing. So, a buddy of mine sneak me in."

The Asian wrote down everything the African American said, then bit the end of his pen.

"And who would that be?" the detective asked.

"Pedro," he replied.

Dr. Fisher's jaw dropped in surprise. "Pedro?"

"Pedro?" the others echoed, exchanging surprised looks.

"He works as a janitor at Fisher Labs," Jack continued, twiddling his thumbs. "I snuck into the room where they were supposed to present the Gauntlet and slipped it on. Next thing I knew, I couldn't take it off. I didn't mean to steal it. It just... happened." He shrugged.

The detective stopped writing and closed the file. "Thanks for your cooperation." With that, he exited the room.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 3:59 P.M.**

A green Gel Shocker with a spiked head similar to the Orangeheads from SPD peeked around the corner. She gave the spikes around her upper arms and lower legs an experimental spin. Suddenly, a holographic version of Gelato appeared behind her.

"Threspoint, report!" he barked, an impatient look on his face.

The female Gel Shocker saluted and said, "Sire, the rangers are nowhere to be found. Now is an opportune time to commence Operation Blue Rinse."

Gelato nodded. "Commence. And make sure the Bio-Mines are in highly populated areas, but not in plain sight."

"Understood, master," Threspoint replied with a nod.

With that, the hologram disappeared and Threspoint produced small, gray square devices.

"Let's see the rangers handle this," she said with a chuckle, the blinking red lights on the devices lighting up her face.

**FIVE HILLS PRISON, INTERROGATION ROOM 4:01 P.M.**

Jack sat with his hands clasped together, eyes on the floor.

"What's this mess I've gotten myself into?" he whispered to himself.

The African American was so distraught that he didn't hear Fisher, the rangers, Marcus, and Rebel enter the room. Rob, however, hit the edge of the room's table with the his chair, causing Jack's head to fly up.

The young man looked at them, confused. "Doc, man, I thought you said you were going to give me a chance."

Fisher shook his head, a stern look on his face. "Desperate times, desperate measures."

Jack stood, licked his lips, and continued, "But I did it. I saved the rangers..."

"But you took _my_ invention without _my_ say-so," Fisher interrupted, face livid.

"It isn't all about you, y'know," Jack replied, pointing at the doctor.

He turned his finger to the rangers. "What about the rangers?"

The finger was then pointed at Rebel, Marcus, and Rob. "What about your other employees?"

"I appreciate my employees, though I don't often show it," Fisher replied, looking at the others.

"You show it more than you think," Rob told Fisher before turning to Marcus and saying, "Remember when you came down with a really bad case of the flu?"

Marcus chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Doc let me and Rebel take extra sick days and helped Rebel take care of me."

The rangers huddled suddenly, much to everyone's surprise.

"You think he could be a valuable part of the team?" Seymour asked his teammates.

Andrew nodded. "There's no doubt that he can handle himself in a fight, but what about the stealing thing?"

"This could be, like, rehabilitation or something," Gwen said, "He can help us and stuff. Besides, he's just a kid. I don't want him to go to jail!"

"You bring up a good point, Gwen," Andrew said with a smirk, "Although I don't think it's because of rehabilitation."

Gwen slapped the blue ranger, who put his hand to his cheek. "How dare you!"

"I was kidding!" Andrew hissed. "Anyway, I think Gwen brings up a good point. Kid's either in jail or with us."

Seymour nodded grimly. "Yeah, I don't want this guy in prison. He's a little rough around the edges, but he'll do good."

The rangers broke their huddle and Seymour tapped Fisher on the shoulder.

"Doc, there's something we'd like to say," Seymour told him. The other two exchanged a nod.

Seymour put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Listen, kid, you have serious issues."

"But we don't want you to rot in a cell," Andrew continued.

"Plus we think you have talent," Gwen added with a warm smile.

"We want you to join us as the Vortex Ranger," Seymour said.

Fisher looked at his rangers, surprised. "_What_?"

Jack stood up and shook each of the ranger's hands vigorously.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the young man said, a big smile on his face.

Gwen turned a deep scarlet when Jack shook her hand. The young woman yanked her hand away and wiped her sweaty hands on her uniform. Fisher looked his other three employees who shrugged, wide-eyed.

The doctor waved over Andrew. "Are you sure about this?"

Andrew nodded. "We'll rehabilitate him."

Fisher nodded. "Right."

Doctor Fisher exhaled heavily and put his hands on his hips. _I've got to be insane for doing this._

"Alright, Jack," Fisher said, "I gave you a test and you passed. You may have stolen my device, but you put it to good use."

The doctor pulled out the deactivation chip from the Vortex Gauntlet.

"Jack, welcome to the team!" Fisher said with a slight smile. "Seymour, you are in charge of Jack."

The red ranger straightened up and said, "Yes sir!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, in charge of me?" the African American asked.

"Would you rather be in jail?" Fisher asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Then it's decided. Seymour will be in charge of your rehabilitation," Fisher replied.

Suddenly, Fisher's cell phone rang. The doctor pulled out his Blackberry and shook his head.

"This is bad," Fisher said to himself.

Seymour looked at the doctor, perplexed. "What is?"

Fisher pulled out a hologram generator and plunged it into his phone. A hologram version of Threspoint appeared on the table.

"Greetings, rangers," the Gel Shocker said. "I am Threspoint. By the time I've finished this message, you will have ten minutes until twenty Bio-Mines detonate, eradicating all life in Five Hills unless we get the Time Walker. I know that this maybe my last mission. Goodbye, humans. Goodbye, rangers."

With that, the hologram of Threspoint vanished and a ten-minute countdown appeared. The group exchanged horrified glances.

Fisher looked franticly around. "Okay, Seymour, Andrew, and Gwen, you guys engage Threspoint. Jack, there's a Banish Mode on the Vortex Gauntlet. Use it to dispose of those Bio-Mines. Rebel, Marcus, and Rob, you guys will serve as technical advisors in my absence. I will be here, dropping my charges against Jack."

"Right!" Seymour said with a nod, flipping out his Atomic Morpher and inputing the code. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Andrew, Gwen, and Jack replied, the former two inputing the code and Jack pressing the middle button.

"Atomic Scramble, Engage!" the core three shouted.

"Vortex, Intiate!" Jack shouted.

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

___Jack is in the middle of space, surrounded by bright suns. Suddenly, a black hole opens underneath him, sucking in silver and gold light. The darkness of space forms his black suit and the silver and gold light creates silver and gold accents along with silver gloves and golden boots. Jack then dives into the black hole and comes out of the other side with his helmet on, the visor looking like a five-pointed star. He "lands" and strikes a pose._

Jack laughed. "We look awesome!"

"Save it for later," Seymour said. "Right now, we've got a city to save!"

With that, the Atomic Rangers ran off to confront Threspoint and Jack ran to locate the Bio-Mines. Rebel sighed and grabbed Rob's wheelchair.

"Let's go!" the girl yelled, wheeling Rob out of the room very quickly.

"Rebel, slow down!" the wheelchair-bound man screamed.

Marcus chuckled and ran after his sister and his best friend.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 4:26 P.M.**

Threspoint was chuckling to herself when she suddenly received a sharp kick in her lower back.

"Never seen a lady Gel Shocker that wasn't a General before," Seymour said mockingly.

Threspoint narrowed her eyes.

The red ranger then bowed and said, "May I have this dance?"

The Gel Shocker growled and extended her spikes.

"Guess that's a yes," Seymour said to himself, drawing his Proton Sword.

Threspoint charged, swinging with all her might. Seymour caught her blow with his sword and laughed.

"Really? Is that all you've got?" the red ranger asked.

Threspoint chuckled evilly. "You'll get a kick out of this..."

The spikes around her ankles extended and Threspoint Spartan-kicked Seymour in the gut, generating a shower of sparks. Seymour reeled back and put his hand to his stomach.

"Looks like I wasn't ready," he said.

Threspoint laughed as she approached, the spikes rotating very rapidly. Suddenly, Threspoint felt hot lasers against her back and saw a few sparks falling from behind her. The Gel Shocker twirled around to see Andrew and Gwen, the former resting his Neutron Blaster on his shoulder.

"Well, well," Threspoint said amusingly, "Looks like you all came."

Gwen drew her daggers as Andrew pressed a button on his blaster. Seymour ran his hand down his sword and then pointed it at Threspoint.

"You three are bigger fools than I thought!" the Gel Shocker yelled, cackling evilly.

With that, the three charged.

**HOME DISTRICT, FIVE HILLS, NC 4:26 P.M.**

Jack ran down the street frantically, attracting a lot of attention since it's not everyday you see a spandexed stranger running through a suburb.

"Okay, Jack," Rebel's voice came, "There are five Bio-Mines. And you have eight, almost nine minutes."

"However, it's a one and a half minute run to each site," Marcus added, "Don't waste time."

"Got it," Jack replied as he activated the gauntlet's Banish Mode.

Jack looked at the steps of an apartment building and noticed a faint red light blinking.

"Hello," Jack mused as he sucked up the device into space.

The Vortex Ranger nodded and said, "One down, four to go!"

With that, the new ranger then ran off.

**FIVE HILLS, NC 4:32 P.M.**

Threspoint slashed Andrew and Gwen across the chest and threw them to the side. Seymour was still standing, but fatigued.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger? Are you done yet?" the Gel Shocker taunted.

The red ranger flipped out his Atomic Morpher and entered 5-6-0-0-*-#-#. "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

The extra armor flashed on, giving Seymour his second wind. "Gamma Gyroblade!"

"Oh, the little ranger wants to play some more?" Threspoint taunted.

"Do your worst, Gel Shocker!" Seymour yelled, gyrobalde humming with energy as he charged.

**BUSINESS DISTRICT, FIVE HILLS, NC 4:34 P.M.**

Jack sucked yet another of the Bio-Mines. "Just one more."

"Yeah, and it turns out that Threspoint lied," Rebel reported, "You have less than twenty seconds!"

The Vortex Ranger panted nervously. "Okay, okay. Where is it?"

"It's to your left. Hurry!" Marcus yelled, making Jack clutch his head.

"A little softer, please!" Jack said, irked.

The Vortex Ranger began to run to extract the Bio-Mine, but it exploded.

"No!" Jack yelled, but the explosion began to slow down, then stopped altogether.

Jack looked at the blue flames emitting from the device and gaped underneath his helmet.

"This is so weird," Jack said to himself, half-perplexed, half-astonished.

"Yeah, it's not that easy to get used to," a voice came.

Jack turned to see a man who looked exactly like Fisher, but had platinum blond hair instead.

Jack switched his Vortex Gauntlet to Collapse Mode. "Who are you?"

"The name's Tyndall. Tyndall Fisher, but you can call me, the Time Walker," the man said with a smile.

Tyndall then snapped his fingers and the Bio-Mine reassembled. "Extract it."

Jack switched his Vortex Gauntlet to Banish Mode and sucked the Bio-Mine inside.

"Thanks," Jack said, saluting to Tyndall.

The Time Walker nodded. "I'll restart time for you. And, whatever you do, don't tell anyone my identity. I have some work to do around here."

Jack nodded. "After what you just did for me? Consider it done!"

With a nod and a finger-snap, Tyndall disappeared and Jack looked left and right.

"He's good," Jack said to himself as he ran to help the others.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 4:36 P.M.**

The Atomic Rangers were in a stalemate with Threspoint, using all of their strength to keep Threspoint's spikes at bay. Suddenly, Jack ran up and blasted two black orbs at Threspoint's abdomen.

"Sorry I'm late," Jack said apologetically, "Traffic's a pain in the butt."

Threspoint growled and said, "Four? There are _four_?"

Seymour grunted, amused. "Allow us to introduce ourselves! Power of the Proton, Red Ranger!" Seymour struck a pose, his left foot forward, right foot perpendicular to the left, legs apart, left hand an open hand, and the right against his upper abdomen.

"Power of the Neutron, Blue Ranger!" Andrew said, also stiking a pose, left fist extended, right hand's fingers bent, palm exposed, the back of the hand parallel the right side of his helmet, both feet pointing forward, legs apart.

"Power of the Electron, Green Ranger!" Gwen yelled, striking a pose with her right leg crossed in front of the other, left hand in front of her helmet, right hand extended farther out than the left.

"Power of the Black Hole, Vortex Ranger!" Jack bellowed, striking a pose in a horse stance, left elbow bent back, left wrist bent down, fingers like he was holding a ball, right arm across his torso, right wrist bent up so that the "holding a ball" illusion was complete.

"Through the power of science, we defeat the alien foe. Power Rangers Atomic Force!" the four yelled in unison, red, blue, green, and black smoke exploding behind them.

Threspoint snapped her fingers and Gel Troopers landed on the ground.

"Get them!" she roared, the grunts charging.

"Andrew and Gwen, take care of the mooks. Jack, with me!" Seymour said, drawing his Gyroblade.

Andrew and Gwen nodded, drawing their Gyroblades, Andrew twirling his a little. Jack switched his Gauntlet to Frostbite mode and nodded. With that, the four charged.

Andrew slashed one Gel Trooper across the chest, causing it to melt into a smoldering puddle. The blue ranger then kicked a Gel Trooper behind him, twirled around, and slashed three more footsoldiers, producing more foul-smelling goop. Andrew then switched his Gyroblade to Gyro Mode and slammed it into the ground, a wave of blue energy going out in every direction, reducing the grunts to acrid gunk.

"Gotta help Gwen!" the Cherokee said to himself, running through the slime, producing splashes underneath his boots.

Gwen wasn't doing too well. The Gel Troopers were holding back her Gyroblade with their short swords. The green ranger activated her Gyroblade's Gyro Mode, cutting through the pawns, making them dissolve into putrid muck. Gwen sighed in relief only to have two more Gel Troopers rush her. Suddenly, Andrew jumped in and sliced the two assailants across the chest.

Gwen sighed and replied, "Thanks, Andrew."

Andrew twirled his Gyroblade and shoved one end into the ground. "No problem."

Gwen nodded and the two ran through the Gel Troopers to Seymour and Jack, slicing the grunts along the way.

Seymour sliced at Threspoint with his Gyroblade, which she blocked with her arm spikes.

"Jack, now!" Seymour yelled.

The Vortex Ranger dove in underneath the two's stalemate and slashed the Gel Shocker's abdomen, making the spikes on her spikes retract, freeing Seymour's Gyroblade. Quickly, the red ranger cut across the Gel Shocker's chest, causing sparks to fly. The monster flew back, clutching her stomach.

"Jack, you want to finish her?" Seymour asked.

Jack chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

With that, the Vortex Ranger pressed the inner button three times.

_Jack and the monster are in the void of space. Suddenly, two neutron stars near the monsters collapse on themselves and trap the monster in place. The Vortex Gauntlet glows black and begins to whir loudly. "Vortex Collapse Beam!" Jack yells. A black ball of energy builds up in front of the barrel, then collapses on itself, forming a beam that slices the monster in half, causing an explosion._

"And boom goes the Gel Shocker!" Jack yelled as the explosion expanded.

**GELATO'S SHIP 4:56 P.M.**

Gelato gripped the arm rests of his seat firmly. "Biomecha, the nanites!"

The female general typed on a keyboard for a few second and clicked enter.

**FIVE HILLS, NC** **4:57 P.M.**

The rangers watched as Threspoint grew enormous.

"Gamma Zords!" Seymour, Andrew and Gwen yelled as the three dinos rumbled through a time portal.

The Vortex Ranger pressed the inner button twice and then the outer button. "From the event horizon, Vortex Sphinx, launch!"

_At the edge of a black hole rests a giant, stone-like, black, silver and gold winged cat. The zord opens its eyes and lets out a ferocious roar. It spreads its wings and flies with great speed to Earth. The earth's atmosphere causes the stone parts of the Sphinx to burn off, revealing metal. The fire subsides and the zord touches down._

The rangers boarded their respective zords.

'Gamma Zords, Combine!' the core three yelled in unison.

_The Spino Zord roars, quickly echoed by the Cranio and Pentacera Zords. The Pentacera zord split in half symmetrically, then folded at the head to create the feet. The tail reassembled in a downward position, creating the pelvis. The Spino Zord's head attached to said pelvis, the spines on the front, tail swerving to create the left arm. The Cranio Zord's arms and legs attached to the main body and the zord attached to the other side creating the right arm._

_The Megazord strikes a pose and the rangers proclaim, "Ancient Atomic Megazord!"_

The Vortex Ranger pressed the inner button and then the outer button twice.

_The Vortex Sphinx is in a black background lit dimly by stars. The zord's forepaws pivot around to form hands and the hind paws form feet. The tail regresses into the zord and the zord stands like a person. A face pivots down from inside the Sphinx's mouth and it strikes a pose._

_"Vortex Sphinx, Warrior Mode!"_

Threspoint extended her spikes and charged, to which the Ancient Atomic Megazord responded, the two meeting in a stalemate, their hands interlocked. The Vortex Sphinx, Warrior Mode charged Threspoint from the side to tackle her, but the Gel Shocker was ready and kicked out to the side.

"I'm not falling for the side thing twice, rangers!" she shrieked as she got the upper hand on the Ancient Atomic Megazord, slicing it with her wrist spikes.

The giant robots regrouped, both on them smoking.

"Energy's low over here, guys," Jack reported.

'Speak for yourself,' Gwen responded, rolling her eyes underneath her helmet.

'Jack, you think you can combine with us?' Seymour asked.

"No problem, bossman," Jack said, holding down both buttons.

_The Vortex Sphinx's limbs separate, making armor on the limbs of the Ancient Atomic Megazord. The sphinx's torso split so that the back was on half and the crest on the other. The crest half splits in half symmetrically landing on each side of the saw part of the Megazord. The back attaches to the back of the robot, the wings folding into a resting position. The head of the sphinx makes a pharoah headdress and lands on the Megazord's head._

_"Dino Pharoah Megazord!" the rangers cry as the robot strikes a pose._

Threspoint looked at the new machine, and yelled, "_What_?"

"Take flight!" the rangers yelled, the Megazord's wings spreading and soaring into the air.

Threspoint tried to sheild herself from the new Megazord with her arms, but the ranger used this is lift her into the air. Threspoint thrashed about trying to free herself, but the Megazord's grip was strong. Without warning, the robot released the Gel Shocker allowing gravity to deal her a heavy blow as she connected with the ground. The core three pulled out their Gyroblades and placed it on their controls and Jack held the inner button of the Gauntlet.

_"Extinction Meteor!" the rangers yell as the Megazord ascends into the exosphere. The Megazord folds its wings and gets into a diving position. The gravitional pull of the planet brings the giant robot back into the atmosphere. As friction causes the Megazord to catch fire, the Megazord begins to spin, making a funnel of fire around it. As the funnel grows, the Megazord falls faster, finally hitting the monster, causing a huge explosion._

"Now that's something!" Jack said as the Megazord flew upward, landed on its feet and struck a pose.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 5:29 P.M.**

Jack looked around his new quarters, a room with black walls, gold trim near the ceiling, silver near the floor.

"Nice place," the African American said to himself.

Seymour nodded, then pointed to his left. "I'm right next to you, so if you need anything or just wanna chat, feel free to drop by."

Jack smirked. "Thanks."

"Oh, almost forgot," Seymour said, throwing the young man a package.

Jack opened it quickly, the tan paper falling to the floor. The African American chuckled to himself. It was a Fisher Labs uniform: a black jacket much like Operation Overdrive's, but with less pockets, stripes down the side of the arms, and the Fisher Labs logo, a capital "FL" inside a Bohr's model of the atom, on the breast pocket and matching pants with stripes going down the side of the leg. Though the traditional color of the stripes were gray, Jack's uniform had a black stripe with silver lines on each side of the stripe, followed by a gold one.

"Welcome to Fisher Labs," Seymour said, walking off so the new ranger could get comfortable.

Jack nodded and looked at his new uniform. Finally, something that was truly his. The Vortex Ranger put the uniform down and pulled out a wallet-sized picture of a woman that looked a lot like him.

"You always wanted me to stop stealin', Momma," the young man said to the picture, cupping it in his hands. "I'll do ya proud."

* * *

Trivia: There are multiple allusions in this chapter. At the beginning, the talking between the rangers, Fisher and the support characters while Jack was being interrogated is meant to seem like Mystery Science Theather 3000. Marcus mentions _Hunger Games_. Operation Blue Rinse is named after the nickname given to Bio-Bombs (blue rinse) in the _Artemis Fowl_ series.


	14. The New Guys

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**The New Guys**

**FISHER LABS, INC., 7:02 P.M.**

Jack rolled over as he heard another sharp buzz.

"Five more minutes!" the Vortex Ranger moaned sleepily as he covered himself in his bedspread.

The automated door whooshed open and Seymour walked into the teen's room, guitar on his back, amp in his hand. Working quickly, the red ranger plugged in the amp and the guitar into the amp.

"I'll give you one more chance, Jack," Seymour said, guitar in his hands, "Get up, or I'll do a soundcheck in your room."

Jack groaned and waved the red ranger away. Shaking his head, Seymour flipped the switch and turned the volume dials on his amp and guitar to ten.

"Okay, you asked for it," Seymour said, strumming down, playing a loud C sharp minor chord.

The African American, surprised, leaped out of bed, messing up his sheets. "I'm up!"

Seymour smiled and chuckled to himself as he turned the dial on his guitar down to one.

"That is _not_ cool!" Jack roared, face an odd mix of tired and livid.

"Well, if you'd have gotten up and been ready, I wouldn't have done that," Seymour said with a chuckle, flipping the switch on his amp.

With that, he unplugged his amp, hoisted it off the floor, and walked out. Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down. Turns out, he'd slept in his Fisher Lab uniform.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Jack said as he headed to his bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jack stepped out of his room and stretched.

"Someone's well rested," Seymour said with a grin. Rebel, who was walking by, let out a snerk, then double-timed to the Pit before anyone could notice.

"I'd be even more well rested if _someone_ hadn't woken me up with their guitar!" Jack grumbled angrily, rubbing his right eye.

Seymour smirked and shrugged. "I said it once, I'll say it again. The day starts at seven. And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be your alarm clock."

Jack nodded groggily. "You got that right. Got any coffee?"

Seymour shook his head. "You know that coffee is a rare commodity here because of the early raids by Gel Troopers. We have tea, though, if you need something hot."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Man, we're in the _South_. Tea ain't s'posed to be hot. Tea's s'posed to be ice cold."

"I'm sure Andrew will argue with you about that," Seymour replied with a scoff.

A smile slowly formed on Jack's face. "He ain't from around here, is he?"

"The only guy from the north in this entire establishment," Seymour confirmed, punctuating every other word with a waving finger.

Jack's smile became a grin and his eyes mischeivous. "What would happen if every time I passed him I whistled 'Yankee Doodle'?"

Seymour's smile turned into a concerned look. "Don't do it. Gwen did it once to be funny, and Andrew chased her all over the place. And the fact that she was yelling 'Can't catch me, yankee boy' wasn't much help either."

Jack busted out laughing and covered his mouth. "That is unreal."

Seymour smirked, glad he and the new guy were getting along. "Let's go. You're late for briefing."

The two walked towards the Pit. "What is this, the Army?" Jack asked skeptically

"Closest thing to it," Seymour countered.

There was a pause. "Touche."

**GELATO'S SHIP 7:10 A.M.**

Gelato paced the bridge. "All of my attempts are useless! Nothing can stop these pesky rangers, especially with that new Vortex Ranger."

Biomecha tapped her master on the shoulder and bowed. "Master, there is a Gel Fighter that has connected. Its commanding officers have requested to board and to come under your immediate command."

Gelato turned, smirking. "Excellent! Allow them to board."

Suddenly, the door opened with a whoosh and three Gel Shockers walked into the room. The one in the middle obviously was the commanding officer of the ship that docked. His two samurai armor-like horns and shoulders were gold and his shoulders while the rest of his body was navy blue. His skin was speckled with black spots and his arms and legs had bulky silver armor.

The one to his left looked like he could take a hit from a tank and keep going. His skin was a deep crimson and craggy. His body and head were like that of Marvel's Juggernaut except his legs were not as bulky. The one on his right looked more like a jester. His body was purple, his hands were feral claws, his feet clown-like, and his face was graced by a Chesire grin.

The three bowed. "Generex, Blulk, and Feralequin, at your service," the leader said.

Gelato motioned for them to rise and Feralequin jumped straight up while Generex and Blulk slowly raised.

"It's time dish out some pain to those Power Rangers!" the jester-like monster giggled in a high, grating voice, leaping around like a lunatic.

"Indeed," Blulk added in a deep voice.

"With your permission, our cadet will attack Five Hills and root out the Time Walker," Generex said, articulating his words like a soldier.

Gelato slammed his fist on his throne. "How can we root out the Time Walker if the Power Rangers are in the way?"

Feralequin skipped over to Biomecha. "We can take them while he looks." The jester placed his hands on Biomecha's shoulder. "Won't that be fun?"

Biomecha looked down at the floor and shrugged Feralequin's hands off.

Gelato stood. "Good, then it's decided. Feralequin and Biomecha, you will hold off the Rangers while the cadet looks for the Time Walker."

Biomecha nodded. "Understood."

_Finally_, the female Gel Shocker thought to herself, _I can get out of this and stop having all those nightmares._

Feralequin let out a cackle, then looked over to the door. "Hey, come on in, rookie!"

Out of the corridor stumbled a Gel Shocker that looked like molten lead wearing what looked like a white pancho. His boot-like feet hit the floor of the ship with heavy thuds as he slowly walked over to Gelato and bowed.

"Lord, Gelato," the monster said in a heavy Spanish accent. "Let me take care of the Time Walker for you."

Gelato looked at the new monster. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm the best shot in the universe," the Gel Shocker replied.

"All talk, no action," Gelato said, waving his hand dismissively, "I see no proof."

The new monster clenched his fists. Who was _he_ to challenge his shooting?

"Calm, Slugshot," Generex urged the new Gel Shocker, placing his hand on his shoulder.

The pancho-wearing monster relaxed and pulled his pistol, similar to the old six-shooters that were used in the old West. With a lightning-fast hammer and trigger pull, Slugshot shot a passing Gel Trooper in the chest without taking his eyes off of Gelato, producing a shower of sparks.

"Impressive, Slugshot," Gelato said with a smile, looking at his fallen soldier. "You've got the job."

Slugshot bowed again. "I will hit my mark."

"No, you will hit mine," Gelato replied coldly, "And if you fail, you will become it."

Slugshot bowed hastily and said, "Yes, my lord."

With that, Slugshot and Biomecha walked out with Feralequin skipping behind them.

The jester giggled evilly and said, "Those rangers won't know what hit them."

**FISHER LABS, INC. 7:12 A.M.**

Jack adjusted his dull gray armor, propping his SmartRifle against his leg. It was a new invention of the doc's: a rifle with heat-seeking bullets. It looked similar to a regular rifle, but jet black silicon instead of wood or camoflaged plastic.

"You ready, Jack?" Seymour asked the African American, shouldering his Energy Crossbow.

Jack exhaled heavily and looked at the red ranger, a confident smirk on his face. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the alarms began going off.

"Why does this happen every time when someone's about to enter the Pit for the first time?" Seymour asked rhetorically, shaking his hand.

The two rangers placed their weapons and armor on a nearby bench and ran to Dr. Fisher's room. Andrew and Gwen had already beaten them there and were waiting impatiently.

"Sorry," Seymour said to his teammates, Jack coming in after him and nodding to the two, who nodded back.

"Biomecha and a new Gel Shocker has popped up," Dr. Fisher annouced, showing the four file footage of Biomecha and Feralequin attacking a few cars.

"I read in the archives that that Gel Shocker with Biomecha is called Feralequin," Andrew informed the others.

Jack nodded, impressed. "So you can remember stuff real easy?"

Andrew nodded and tapped the side of his head. "Photographic memory."

"Anyway," Andrew continued, "He's known as 'The Jester of Chaos' and 'The Master of Mischeif'. He uses something called 'Riddles of Sorrow' to take down his opponents."

As Andrew continued his report on Feralequin, Tyndall peeped in the door.

"So, if Feralequin is really around now, I think my big unveiling may be closer than I thought," Tyndall whispered to himself. "And I may have to tell Father about me undertaking his Abandoned Project. Ah, no matter."

Tyndall made a motion with his hand and a blue portal opened through which he stepped.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 7:17 A.M.**

Biomecha watched as Feralequin slashed another car, causing it to explode.

"I hope they have insurance," the monster joked.

Biomecha rolled her eyes. "I would prefer the rangers' company than yours. Especially with your stupid jokes."

Feralequin giggled maniacally. "Aw, come on. You don't really mean that, do ya?"

Biomecha didn't reply. She didn't really have to, since the rangers showed up.

"Stop right there!" Seymour shouted as he pulled out his Proton Sword.

"Well, if it isn't the Power Failures!" Feralequin joked with a screeching laugh.

Andrew winced underneath his helmet as he pulled out his Neutron Blaster. "And I thought Gwen's jokes were bad."

Gwen looked at the blue ranger and replied in a hurt tone, "Hey!"

Jack shook his head at Andrew and activated Collapse Mode on his morpher. Gwen drew her daggers and watched the four's opponents.

"Time to spark this battle, eh, rangers?" Feralequin asked.

Suddenly, the area around the rangers sparked, drawing sparks from the rangers and causing them to fall over.

"What was that?" Jack said as he and the others struggled to get up.

"I think that was one of the 'Riddles of Sorrow'," Andrew replied, looking at Biomecha.

_Haleigh, why are you here?_ Andrew asked rhetorically.

Biomecha winked at Andrew before drawing a knife from her belt. Andrew's eyes widened underneath his helmet and he flipped out his Atomic Morpher quickly. Feralequin noticed this and smirked.

"What's the matter, Blue boy? Thinking about giving that Morpher to me?" the jester asked with a wild chortle.

Andrew replaced it and replied, "No, merely a distraction."

Feralequin scratched his head, then his eyes widened with suspicion. The Gel Shocker turned around to be slashed across the chest by Biomecha, sparks showering from the blow. The traitor smirked.

"You!" Feralequin sneered, stumbling back from the blow.

Seymour's eyes widened underneath his helmet and Gwen gaped under hers while Jack clapped happily.

"I didn't know you had someone on the inside!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, looking at the other two.

"Neither did we," Seymour replied, shocked.

Gwen simply shook her head. Biomecha charged again, but this time Feralequin was ready. The clown-like Gel Shocker extended his claws and blocked the traitor's knives. Andrew now charged into the fray, Neutron Blaster ready.

"Andrew, what are you doing? It could be a trap!" Seymour yelled.

The blue ranger shot the jester in the stomach, ending his stalemate with Biomecha. Feralequin stumbled back and pointed at Biomecha.

"Mark my words, sweet cheeks, you're going to regret doing that," he raged.

And with that, he vanished. Silence came over the area. One by one, the rangers demorphed and Biomecha transformed into a human version of herself, clad in a tattered black dress which trailed in the slight breeze.

"Haleigh!" Andrew cried happily, running over and hugged her.

The human Biomecha returned it, but quickly broke away. "Not time for that now, Andy. There's another Gel Shocker here, who's looking for the Time Walker."

Andrew looked at his girlfriend and looked in shock. "Let's go."

**JUST OUTSIDE FIVE HILLS, NC 7:17 A.M.**

Slugshot looked at the devastated landscape, a clayey wasteland with gentle slopes. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared behind him. The Gel Shocker turned and drew his pistols. Out of the portal came a laughing Tyndall.

"Do you really think that your guns will stop me?" Tyndall asked cockily.

The pancho-wearing Gel Shocker fired three times. The Time Walker waved his hand and suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Slugshot cried incredulously, taking a step towards the place where Tyndall was standing.

Slugshot heard an amused scoff from behind him. "Pathetic," Tyndall's voice came.

The gunslinger turned quickly and fired another shot. This time, Tyndall stayed put and merely swiped the air, creating a little cloud of smoke. Slugshot looked at the Time Walker as he dropped the bullet, a black pellet.

"Yawn," Tyndall teased, mimicing the act.

Slugshot dropped his guns, shaking a little.

"Listen, I have things to do, people to talk to, my father to impress, yadda yadda yadda, so why don't we cut this short?" Tyndall said with a mischievous smile.

The Time Walker created a ball of time energy in his hands and threw it at Slugshot, making him explode. Tyndall then collapsed in a heap, the attack having taken almost all of his energy. He barely noticed the five people running up to him. Barely recognized Andrew and Jack before everything turned black.

* * *

Trivia: Tyndall's powers are inspired by the Omega Ranger from SPD.

So, that's it for this chapter! What's going to happen to Tyndall? What are the origin of his powers? Will the others trust Biomecha now that she's betrayed Gelato? Will Jack learn to get up on time? Why am I asking so many questions? Why haven't you reviewed yet? Review! Anyway, later.


	15. Relations and Revelations

**Power Rangers Atomic Force**

**Relations and Revelations**

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:00 A.M.**

Tyndall woke up to being looked in the face by nine people. He felt a little claustrophobic, but he could see that they were backing off so he could get air. There was a pause, the employees of Fisher Labs looking among themselves, wondering who would speak first.

"So, he's the Time Walker?" Gwen finally asked after a moment, a bit confused.

"Evidently so," Andrew replied, looking at Tyndall, then at Haleigh.

Haleigh smiled for a brief moment, but then returned her eyes to Tyndall, who was now propping himself up. Rebel rushed over to him, helping him up. The platinum blond looked to Dr. Fisher, who avoiding meeting his gaze and stood facing the wall.

Rob wheeled up to Marcus, and whispered, "I've never seen the doc like this. I mean, there was that one time when his uncle died and he got kinda quiet. But this is nothing like that."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Who knew he had a _son_? And much less that he worked _here_?"

Tyndall kept his eyes on his dad. "Father."

Fisher ignored him, keeping his eye towards the wall. Seymour and Jack exchanged a glance.

"Have you ever seen a father-son relationship like this?" Jack asked the red ranger.

Seymour shook his head. "No. Then again, I don't know how their relationship is."

Fisher finally turned around, his face absolutely furious. "How _dare_ you disobey me!"

Tyndall cringed a bit and replied, "Well, I _am_ twenty-five. I can make decisions by myself."

Fisher ground his teeth and roared, "Yes, but it was decided that your powers would be neutralized ten years ago!"

"Then let's all take a little trip," Tyndall said as he snapped his fingers.

And with a flash, the group vanished from the room.

**BACK IN TIME**

The group looked around and saw the same room with a fifteen-year-old Tyndall and a younger Fisher. Tyndall was sitting in a chair-like device.

"Father, why can't I keep my powers?" the young Tyndall asked.

Rebel looked at the current Tyndall, then the young Tyndall while Rob looked in astonishment at the scene that was going on in front of him.

"Where are we?" Seymour asked, looking around.

Andrew and Haleigh embraced, as if they might be separated again. Gwen, seeing this, suddenly latched onto Jack, who looked at her strangely and pulled away to no avail. Tyndall propped himself up on his father's shoulder, much to the latter's frustration. The doctor shrugged his son's arm off, leaving Tyndall to stand on his own.

"Ten years back," Tyndall finally said, ignoring his father. "Just so I don't overexert myself time traveling so much, I tell you the premise."

The scene in front of them paused.

"I was born with powers because of an experimental drug that my mother was taking for migraines," continued Tyndall. "Father has never let me view the drug, so I don't know how that exactly worked. Anyway, I realized this power when I was five years old. Now, when I was younger, I loved dinosaurs. So, I brought a Tyrannosaurus hatchling to the present. Naturally, being a little kid and all, I wanted to show my parents."

Tyndall suddenly stopped, his head suddenly drooping. Fisher wiped something out of his eye, which Marcus realized was a tear. Tyndall took a quivering breath. As the pause continued, Seymour looked Jack, who was still in Gwen's bear hug. Jack was staring at him, eyes wide, and mouthed the words "Help me." Seymour glanced over to Gwen, whose face was one of pure joy. Seymour motioned for Rob to wheel over, then pointed at Gwen. Upon looking at the green ranger, the wheelchair-bound man and the red ranger exchanged a smile. Rob wheeled away laughing his butt off as Seymour mouthed to Jack, "I feel sorry for you, bro."

"Anyway," Tyndall said, seeming to struggle with his words, "When Mother and Father came in, the hatchling... attacked my mother."

He fell silent again, his fist clenched. A tear formed in his eye and dropped on the floor. Fisher sobbed a little, trying to keep control of his emotions. Father and son stood there, both crying. Andrew and Haleigh exchanged a look, then Haleigh walked over to the side, beckoning Andrew to follow her by tugging his arms. Andrew, of course, followed.

"Listen, Andrew, I need to tell you something," she said once they were out of earshot, crossing her arms.

Andrew looked at her, confused. He knew that when she called him Andrew she was serious.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Haleigh uncrossed her arms, but left her right hand on her left arm and sucked air through her teeth.

"I..." she began.

Andrew grabbed Haleigh gently by the shoulders and held her. She felt a little like slime, but Andrew ignored it.

"It's okay," Andrew said softly, "Whatever it is, we'll get over it together."

Haleigh smiled a sad smile. "I don't think I can fully change back to a human."

"What?" Andrew exclaimed softly as he could.

Haleigh opened her mouth to explain, but then, Tyndall continued with his story.

"After that, Father made me send it back. But, in actuality, I went back in time frequently to train the hatchling, making it my loyal companion. I even made him his own little Time Bubble, so I would never have to worry about him. But after a while, the Time Energy made him entirely robotic. I'm still looking into that. Anyway, my Time Walker powers kept growing and growing until this moment, when Father decided to neutralize them. That should bring you guys up to date."

The Time Walker snapped his fingers and the scene started playing again.

"Your powers are dangerous," the younger Fisher replied to his son's question, "Besides, don't you want to be normal?"

"No!" the young Tyndall exclaimed, "Don't you realize that I can be really resourceful? Seriously, Dad, I can feel the presence of another time traveller."

Fisher scoffed and said, "Do you really expect me to believe such a ludicrous lie?"

The doctor then flipped the switch and the machine that the young boy was in hummed to life. After a few moments, a charge of electricity ran through the device and began to turn the minute hand of a big clock that was attached to the back of the chair. Then, the machine stopped totally.

"There," the young Dr. Fisher said, "Your powers have been neutralized."

The scene paused again.

"What Dad didn't know is that I had yanked out a few wires prior," Tyndall said, looking around at everyone he brought with him. "And I didn't lose my powers."

With that, Tyndall snapped and the group disappeared.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:20 A.M.**

The group reappeared exactly as they were before they left. Tyndall let himself down onto the couch and sighed.

"So, you're a timetraveller that helps people?" Seymour asked, verifying what he just saw while trying to pry Gwen off of Jack.

Tyndall pointed to the red ranger. "Exactly."

The group stopped what they were doing and looked at him, each with their own questions.

"Um, Rebel, Marcus, Rob, could you leave for a moment?" Tyndall asked with an awkward chuckle.

Rebel looked at her brother and colleague for a moment, both who shrugged. The three left, Marcus taking Rob's chair and wheeling it out. Rebel shut the door.

"I didn't want to get them too excited when I announce this," Tyndall explained. "Father, I've been working on the Abandoned Project."

Fisher's jaw dropped and protested, "It's too dangerous!"

Tyndall shot his father a determined look. "I can handle it."

"Tyndall, the thing blew up in my face, not once, but twice!" Fisher countered, making spasmodic motions with his hands.

Suddenly, Seymour made a "T" with his hands. "Time out. What's the Abandoned Project?"

Fisher exhaled sharply and Tyndall looked at his father. "You didn't tell them?"

Now, the rangers were all interested.

"Tell us what?" Gwen chirped up.

Jack looked over at Andrew, who was cuddled up with Haleigh, but both were listening.

"The Abandoned Project is the precursor of the Atomic Morphers and the Vortex Gauntlet," Tyndall explained.

The four rangers exchanged looks and exclaimed, "What?"

**GELATO'S SHIP, 8:32 A.M.**

Gelato looked around as his new generals gathered a force of Gel Troopers into a squadron. Generex looked over to Blulk and Feralequin, both who nodded. Feralequin then walked over to the computer where Biomecha had been stationed while Blulk gathered four Gel Assassins.

"Oh, those four will cause quite the trouble for those pests," Feralequin noted with an evil chuckle.

Generex nodded and turned to face Gelato. "And with the Time Walker unable to aid them, their defeat is eminent."

Gelato looked over the forces and looked to Generex. "The Gel Shockers?"

As if on cue, two Gel Shockers walked up. The first one was a sickly green-gray with no face and a few tendrils sticking out of his shoulders, each one squirming a little. His feet were blocky and clumsy looking, each of his steps being heavy. The second was a female Shocker, midnight blue in color with a mouth that was stitched up. Her eyes were a disturbing whitish-gray and she walked with a lurch that looked similar to a zombie.

The two kneeled at Gelato's feet. "These are Leecor and Feer."

Leecor and Feer stopped in front of Gelato's throne and faced the general, Leecor kneeling as Feer simply stood there.

Gelato nodded in approval. "Very well, attack immediately."

Leecor rose to his feet as Feer turned and gave the command to move out. The Gel Assassins nodded amongst each other and disappeared in black blurs, the Gel Troopers marching out of the room after them, followed by Leecor and Feer.

"This will be interesting," Feralequin noted to himself as he watching them file out, giggling madly.

**FISHER LABS, INC. 8:35 A.M.**

"So, basically what you're saying is that the Abandoned Project, with your work, could help us greatly?" Andrew asked, the blue ranger a little confused, yet intrigued.

Tyndall nodded. "It still has a few kinks, but, once it's finished, you know those dangerous Gel Assassins?"

Gwen and Andrew automatically looked over to Seymour, whose eyes grew very large. Jack looked at the other three, confused.

"What's a Gel Assassin?" the Vortex Ranger asked his colleagues.

Seymour facepalmed and replied, "Ah, I forgot to tell you about those. They're elite footsoldiers that we've been lucky enough not to have encountered outside of The Pit."

Suddenly, the alarm went off, Tyndall practically jumping away from the alarm. Dr. Fisher ran to the computer and pulled up images of Gel Troopers attacking civilians, lead by Leecor and Feer, the two Gel Shockers being protected by Gel Assassins.

"Oh no," Seymour said aloud as everyone but Jack gaped at the screen.

"I take it those black things are Gel Assassins," the Vortex Ranger told the others.

Everyone else nodded slowly in unison.

"So, does that mean we're toast?" Jack asked with a sheepishly.

"Not unless Tyndall finishes his work on the Abandoned Project," Andrew said, looking at the platinum blond man.

Tyndall nodded quickly. "I'll work fast. However, to work on it, I'll need to concentrate all of my Time Walker powers on the device. You're going to have to hold them off as much as you can while I finish."

Seymour looked over to Jack with enthusiam. "You think you can handle it?"

The Vortex Ranger exhaled. "I'll see what I can do."

The red ranger looked over to Andrew, then to Gwen. "You guys ready?"

Gwen nodded quickly, but Andrew looked down and began to scratch his chin.

"I-I don't know," the blue ranger replied, his voice uncertain.

Haleigh walked over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Don't worry. I'll help Dr. Fisher monitor the screens. Now, go and give all of those Gel Troopers a kiss from me."

Andrew looked over Haleigh, kissed her on the cheek and replied, "Thanks."

Haleigh giggled nervously and placed her hand on the place he kissed her, blushing a little. The four got in a line, the core three pulling out their Atomic Morphers and Jack pressing the appropriate button on the Vortex Gauntlet. Quickly, Seymour, Andrew and Gwen punched 2-8-1-3-* into their Morphers.

"Atomic Scramble, Engage!"

"Vortex, Initiate!"

_Seymour is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The neutrons and electrons vanish, leaving protons. The protons collide with Seymour's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining protons. The visor forms a plus sign._

_Andrew is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and electrons vanish, leaving neutrons. The neutrons collide with Andrew's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining neutrons. The visor forms a null sign._

_Gwen is in a nuclear reactor. The atomic structure of the uranium is displayed until it explodes. The protons and neutrons vanish, leaving electrons. The electrons collide with Gwen's body causing a suit to form. The helmet is made from the remaining electrons. The visor forms a minus sign._

___Jack is in the middle of space, surrounded by bright suns. Suddenly, a black hole opens underneath him, sucking in silver and gold light. The darkness of space forms his black suit and the silver and gold light creates silver and gold accents along with silver gloves and golden boots. Jack then dives into the black hole and comes out of the other side with his helmet on, the visor looking like a five-pointed star. He "lands" and strikes a pose._

Then, Seymour, Andrew and Gwen entered 5-6-0-0-*-#-#, and shouted out, "Gamma Mode, Armor Up!"

The three's armor flashed on and they quickly led Jack to the garage, turning on the lights.

"Ever since we got the up-grade, the Fission Cycles became obsolete," Andrew began, addressing the Vortex Ranger.

"So, to keep up with us, we took 'em apart and made you this!" Seymour said, motioning over to a bulky-looking, black ATV with silver and gold trim.

The Vortex Ranger laughed in pleasant surprise. "Vortex ATV! Suh-weet!"

Jack whooped as he climbed up and fired the clutch one time, producing a revving sound.

"Now, let's go take out this Gel Squadron," Seymour said, smirking underneath his helmet.

Gwen swung her Gyroblade slowly and propped the blade against her shoulder. "Yeah, this city will be gluten free!"

The other three rangers looked at her oddly and there was a silence.

"...What?" Gwen replied to her teammates.

Andrew tried to massage where his nose was, but just got a handful of helmet. "Gwen, gluten is something found in things like marshmallows and wheat products. We might not have marshmallows, but we still have loaves of bread. There's no way this city, nor any city, could be gluten free, unless it was a ghost town."

Gwen rolled her eyes and replied, "I just used the word 'gluten' because it sounds like it would be a gel."

"Well, it's not," Andrew shot back, his voice stern.

"Are we really doing this right now?" Jack asked Seymour, who held up a hand to the two.

"Enough bickering," the red ranger said sternly, "Let's go."

The core three ran out in blurs of their respective colors, followed by Jack's vehicle.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 8:41 A.M.**

The civilians ran as the Gel Squadron spread out, the Gel Troopers working on kidnapping people and teleporting them back to the ship while the Gel Assassins zipped throughout the area to create a perimeter and Leecor and Feer oversaw everything.

"I believe that's enough," the heavier Gel Shocker said to his partner in a deep Russian accent.

"I'll say," a voice came.

Suddenly, black lasers with white electricity around them hit the nearest two Gel Assassins, stunning them long enough for the rangers to enter the perimeter.

"Hello, there," Jack said smuggly, "Did you miss us?"

Leecor laughed and replied, "I actually thought you four would be smart enough to stay away from us with Gel Assassins loose."

Andrew looked over to the teleportation device and knew immediately what was happening. In a blue blur, the blue ranger ran over to the device and activated it, sending him to Gelato's ship. The other rangers looked in confusion over at the machine. Seymour, thinkinng quickly, pulled out his Atomic Morphers, pressed two and shut the phone.

Then, pressing a side button, Seymour asked into the phone-like device, "Andrew, what are you doing?"

There was a bit of static, then Andrew replied, "They took some civilians onto Gelato's ship. I'm going to retrieve them."

Leecor's eyes widen. Quickly, the Gel Shocker seized one of his tendrils and threw it at the device, making it lose power. The tendril pulsed blue for a few seconds and then exploded, taking the machine with it. The other three rangers gaped in horror underneath their helmets and there was a pause.

Leecor let out a victorious laugh. "That takes care of one ranger."

With a frantic look, Gwen and Jack looked to Seymour.

"What's the plan?" the green asked, a bit confused.

"Uh, Gwen, you and I will take the, uh, Gel Troopers and Gel Shockers. Jack, you, erm, try to keep the Gel Assassins at bay," Seymour managed, now nervous.

Jack gave thumbs up as he took off, chasing after the Gel Assassins and firing his lasers to stun them. Seymour and Gwen nodded to the Vortex Ranger as he gave a thumbs up and the two charged.

**GELATO'S SHIP 8:47 A.M.**

Andrew dove out of the way as the teleportation responder exploded in a shower of sparks. Panting, the blue ranger looked at his Atomic Morpher. Other than having no signal, it was fully functional. Andrew turned off his Gamma Mode because he knew they might hear the humming of the Gyroblade. Pulling out a silencer he had developed, the blue ranger snapped it onto his Atomic Laser and crept around the corner.

"Be on your guard!" Generex rapped out to the Gel Troopers. "The Blue Ranger has infiltrated the ship. According to Master Gelato, he has intensive knowledge on the prints of this ship. Keep your eyes peeled."

Andrew gritted his teeth as the Gel Troopers screeched in reply, his muscles tensing up as he heard their footsteps. The blue ranger looked to his left and right, noticed a vent and crawled in, careful to replace the grate. As the footsoldiers drew nearer, Andrew waited, Atomic Laser at the ready.

**FIVE HILLS, NC, 8:50 A.M.**

Gwen jumped onto the hood of a nearby car and swung her Gyroblade at some Gel Troopers, who collapsed into a puddle of smoldering goop. The green ranger flipped into another patch of Gel Troopers and sliced at Gel Trooper after Gel Trooper, working her way through the horde of Gel Troopers. Gwen threw her Gyroblade into the air and drew her Atomic Laser.

"I hope Andrew finished those calculations for that combo weapon I saw the prints to," Gwen said as she caught her Gyroblade, connected the Atomic Laser to the tube that acted as the grip for the bladed weapon and folded the blades themselves up. This last action opened a barrel at the other end of tube acting as a grip.

"Complete, Atomic Rifle!" the green ranger shouted as she pulled the trigger.

There was a click, confusing the Gel Troopers as to why there was no projectile. Gwen pulled the trigger again, this time producing a cough of smoke. The green ranger let out a huff as the Gel Troopers let out an amused gurgle.

"Now I realize why we test everything," Gwen said as she dissembled the rifle, knocking a few Gel Troopers around with her elbows and fists.

Flipping out the Gyroblade, the green ranger slashed a few Gel Troopers as she holstered her Atomic Laser and ran over to Seymour. The red ranger slashed and hacked his way through the Gel Troopers, reducing them to sludge. He met Gwen in the middle of the horde and the two exchanged a nod.

"Gyroblade, Activate Buzzsaw Mode!" the two yelled, throwing their weapons, destroying the surrounding Gel Troopers.

Leecor let out a chuckle as Feer surged forward, her arms becoming weighted chain weapons. Seymour and Gwen let out a yell of determination and charged.

**GELATO'S SHIP 8:57 P.M.**

Andrew looked down at the puddles of smoking liquid on the floor from his silent attack. The blue ranger pulled out a test tube-looking device and put it to the floor. As the device began to suck up the Gel Trooper remains, Andrew quickly swept the area within his field of vision. The device finished its job and Andrew returned it to his belt.

"Okay," Andrew said softly to himself. "Gelato's brig is left and then right, downstairs."

The blue ranger ran over to the opening of the left hallway and put his back to the wall and peeked around the corner, spying two Gel Troopers, one pacing up and down the hall and one standing directly in front of where he needed to go. The Gel Trooper that was pacing passed his fellow grunt guarding the stairs, and Andrew quickly fired a blast at the stationary footsoldier, who dissolved into a pile of slime. The other turned and saw the puddle, knew what it meant and ran off.

"Probably going to raise the alarm," Andrew thought aloud, holstering his Atomic Laser and drawing his Neutron Blaster. "Better do this quickly."

Andrew ran down the stairs, the puddle squishing as he passed through it. Descending the stairs, the blue ranger heard the alarms and a call to arms in a gurgled language. At the bottom of the stairs were two Gel Troopers waiting. Andrew kicked one in the chest while simultaneously shooting its comrade in the chest point-blank. The Gel Trooper skidded back and said something in its garbled tongue.

"Sorry, I don't speak your language," the blue ranger replied, pistol-whipping the Gel Trooper, who fell to the ground in a strange half-splat, half-thud sound.

Andrew put away his weapon and propped the minion up, looking over to the cell-release pad. The Cherokee knew that only a Gel Trooper or Gel Shocker could open the door, so he put the knocked-out Gel Shocker's hand to the device, dissolving the cell door into a smoldering goop.

"C'mon," the blue ranger beckoned, motioning for the prisoners to follow him as he ran back up the stairs.

Without hesitation, the crowd of about thirty poured out of their cells and followed the blue ranger, only for the group to meet Generex and a group of Gel Troopers in the middle of the corridor.

"Well, well," the general said amusingly, "If it isn't the Atomic Force Blue Ranger."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and replied, "Generex, right? Leader of thirteen raiding parties, lieutenant governor of the planet Varem. I heard the dense gases of its atmosphere and the heat from the binary suns really created some wounds."

"Ah, so you know about my greatest triumph?" Generex said in a condescending tone, pulling out a staff.

"You mean your single-handed murder of the indigenous people's chieftain?" Andrew replied coldly.

Everything got quiet for a while, then Andrew got an idea. Spotting a man in a military uniform, Andrew pulled out his Atomic Laser.

"There's a ship straight down this corridor," the blue ranger told him, putting the blaster in his hand. "Use this on any Gel Troopers or Gel Scouts that stand in the way."

With a nod, the soldier checked the weapon, then herded the crowd to follow him down the hall.

"So, a prison break, eh?" Generex said, looking after the fleeing humans.

Quickly, Andrew put his Neutron Blaster in Rapid Fire Mode and shot a line on the ship's floor.

"I dare you to cross this line," the blue ranger challenged, Atomic Morpher at the ready.

Generex smirked at the Cherokee's bluff and roared, "Troopers, attack!"

The battalion of Gel Troopers rumbled down the ship hallway as Andrew punched in his code and pressed enter, going into Gamma Mode. Gyroblade poised the blue ranger surged forward, ready to strike.

* * *

And that's where I'll leave it for now. I really hate to do this, but I wanted to update before October.

Trivia: In writing this chapter, many ideas were thought about, but never actually established. A few of which were Andrew finding out that Biomecha wasn't actually Haleigh or that Biomecha was still on Gelato's side, a short Gwen and Jack heart-to-heart, and a more explosive battle on the ground.


End file.
